Leave Your Mark
by Devil on the run
Summary: At 18 years old, Riley is finishing up her last year in higschool. Her bestfriend,John decides to reappear in her life, his friend Randy in tow. Why does he suddenly care? Why is Randy intrested in her? And why is it, that suddenly, its the world against
1. Good times be the jingle in your pocket

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn person except Riley. Other non-WWE characters are based on friends of mine.

"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay for a while and leave footprints in our hearts and we are never, ever, the same." Anonymous

Riley pulled out a notebook from her messenger bag that was sitting in the seat next to her on the train. She quickly pulled a pen out of one of the compartments and opened the book. A look up told her she was at 125th street. Still a while to go. She began to write…

_You know, as a senior in high school, I really don't think life can get much better. For once…life isn't complicated. My best friend and I have no drama, our "clique" has no drama, no one, well as far as I know, hates me. So God Bless America. Right? My classes are good for the most part, I still suck in Math though. Ms.DeLeon is such a blessing I don't know what I would do without her. Ms. Jameson either. Mr. Santiago….I could do without, who am I kidding? I couldn't, he is forever going to be a part of my high school memory. _

_As far as John goes, I spoke to him the week before last. We don't talk as much anymore, and yea I guess I do feel like I lost my best friend when he signed that contract with the WWE. But what can I do? I don't exactly like his girl either. I was his only best friend for so long…Maybe I'm just delusional. You know? Like he's get a whole different life now….He's got Jenny, and he's got a MALE best friend Randy. Randy. He's cute, but I don't know. Like he's two-faced. One minute he's the sweetest freaking thing to me, the next god help my soul._

_An 18 year old chic from the Bronx? I think right now I better just concentrate on school, college, and getting my grades to where they should be. But who am I kidding? Drama hasn't been in my life for almost 2 months now…there's gotta be some on the way, life isn't that good to me. _

After school

"Riley were you actually paying attention today?" Ms.Jameson asked as Riley threw herself on what most students called "the big comfy couch"

"Yes…Don't I always?" Riley asked glancing at one of her favorite teachers as she stretched her feet out in front of her. She was in Youth Ministry. It sounds like a totally religious place but it really wasn't. One of the Religion teachers, Ms. DeLeon, was totally cool, and a good number of her students drifted to her office after school ended, which for the seniors was at 2 pm.

"Well, you always look like you're in your own world, but you take notes…." The math teacher responded. Riley grinned at her teacher, who was Ms.De's old student, who had come back to teach at the school.

"No worries Ms.Jameson. Right after midterms I'll start slacking again"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT"

"Ms.Jameson why are we screaming? And if its at Ms.Smith can I join in?" The Shakespeare teacher, Mr. Santiago or Idiot as Riley like to call him walked in.

"Because I'm frustrating her, and no you cant thank you very much" Riley responded to him glancing up

"When don't you frustrate people Ms. Smith?" Mr. Santiago responded

"When I'm doing your evil bidding for you" She quickly responded, and he shrugged his shoulders in response

"Riley! Can you pass me that paper next to you?" Ms.De asked, "Oh and Mr. Santiago what have I told you about instigating with Riley, you know she fights back" she continued

"What can she do to me? She's a student! Anyway, where's your other half? I need to ask her something." he replied, then glanced at Riley, who was about to put her headphones on.

"Who Missy?" Riley responded

"Yes. How many other halves do you have?" Mr. Santiago responded

"I dunno. And I dunno. Crap!" Riley said as her phone vibrated

"Are we not use to our phone ringing?" Jennifer, another one of "De's kids" asked Riley

"ITS USUALLY ON RING! Don't laugh at me idiot!" Riley said to Mr. Santiago as she flipped her phone open

"Hello?" she asked

"RILEY JESSICA ISABELLE SMITH" the other voice responded

"Ohhhhhhhh crap" Riley said and threw her coat over her head as to hide her face

"Oh crap is right! Where the hell have you been?" the voice asked

"School"

"And then?"

"Ms.De's office"

"Ha-ha Ms.Smith is in trouble!" Mr. Santiago said gleefully

"Ms.De's office you said?" The male voice

"Uh yes?"

"Uh no, you go to an all girls school Riley"

"Oh grow up Jonathan that's one of my teachers" Riley snapped

"Oh grow up Jonathan" John mimicked

"What did you want anyway, you never call me!"

"You never call me either"

"When the fuck am I suppose to call you?"

"I dunno, whenever you feel like it"

"Ok hang up and I'll call you right now"

"Bella!"

"Ok ok ok "

"Anyway, the pay per view on Sunday, you wanna go?"

"Uh isn't that, that other brand? And like far away?"

"Yes"

"Soooo"

"I don't know, I just wanna go, and being that I do work for the company I can get tickets and"

"It's in Puerto Rico!"

"What about Puerto rico?" Mr. Santiago asked as all heads in the room turned

"Nothing"

"You sure that's your teacher?" John asked

"Yes"

"Cause…"

"Bite me"

"Ew no"

"Aighty"

"Aighty….?"

"I'll go. Flight?" Riley said forfeiting

"I'll take care of it, and pick you up at school on Friday"

"Bye Jonathan. Love ya"

"Bye Bella love you too"

Riley flipped the phone close and turned to Mr. Santiago, "I'm going to Puerto Rico on Friday afternoon"

"What in God's name for?" Ms De asked

"Like I have a clue. John wants me to, so there I go"

"But we have school on Monday" Madison, one of Riley's close friends said from her seat on the floor leaning on the computer desk.

"I'll be here"

"But…, how is it that simple?!" Ms.Jameson exclaimed

"With John…it's always that simple"

"But who's John?" Mr. Santiago asked

"You know for a bunch of teachers you guys sure say 'but' a lot" Missy said leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Miss" Riley said

"Hiya" Missy threw herself down next to Riley on the couch. "And Mr. Santiago, you really shouldn't be asking who John is, remember, you're a 22 year old male teacher in an all girls school!"

"Don't remind me" He responded and said "By the way, I need to talk to you later"

"Fine. I'll ask. Riley whose John?" Ms.De asked giving her the 'I'm your teacher, and your shrink don't lie to me look'

"My best friend…Male that is" She replied glancing at Missy. "He lives, lived next door to my grandma in Massachusetts."

"Ahhhh, ok?" Madison said

"And whatever John wants, John gets" Riley said

"Well man?" Randy said glancing at John from the couch in his home in St. Louis

"She's coming….you do know…." John said

"I know man, I know….How'd you get her to agree to come?" Randy said curiously as he shifted position on the couch

John jumped over the armrest of the lazy-boy and into it. "Because when it comes to Ms. Riley Jessica Isabelle Smith, I always get what I want"

A/N: Review please….I dunno tell me if it sucked even, I'm just getting started sooo

Thanks

Devilontherun


	2. And time will tell your story

"Girls just shouldn't be friends. They just talk about each other behind their back. Just like we're doing now"- Kate

"Good times be the jingle in your pocket, life's hearthstone there to warm you when you rise. For giving and for growing be the way you know your soul, your heart be always open to surprise"

Mr. Santiago tapped his feet in time to beat of the song the girls were singing. He may not always be the nicest person to them, but he did care about the girls, and he honestly did care about them. He just couldn't tell them that, or he'd get fired.

Riley ran around Ms.De's office quickly picking up little pieces of paper, and random things hoping to find her cell phone holder which she knew she left in here.

"Falling down be only London's bridges…"she sang along with her friends to the song by Joe Wise. God knows where Ms.De had found this song from, but she loved it. True it was almost a Catholic song, but who cares, it fit the girls to a T, as it did to every graduating class that had graduated from the all girls school.

"Riley, what are you looking for?" Ms. Jameson asked walking into the room

"My cell phone holder thingy-ma-bob" she answered

"Oh" Mr. Santiago said and reached into one of the draws in the computer desk. "Here" he said tossing it at her

"YES! Thanks you're the best!" she replied and threw her Twix bar at him, which he gladly accepted.

"What time is he coming?" Ms. Jameson asked her

"Uhhhhh any minute now. Ms.De wants to meet the man I'm running off to Puerto Rico with, as she so lovely put it, so he's coming here"

"RILEY! SING!" Ms.De said playing her guitar

Riley quickly joined in with the rest of the girls not noticing John and Randy coming to the door.

"And time will tell your story, we will listen once again, your song will have its moment, leave your sign on the forehead of a friend" sang the girls.

John grinned as Riley hit the high note, and Randy said "Damn" under his breath

"How in God's name did she hit that?" he asked John who shrugged his shoulders. Mr. Santiago and Ms. Jameson looked at each other then at the two men at the door.

"Looks ok to me" the male teacher said to Ms. Jameson

"Looks damn fine to me" Ms. Jameson responded

"Behave"

"I'm trying!"

"Your vision, keep you changing day by day. Your vision, keep you changing, day by day" The girls harmonized the last note, and Ms.De grinned

"Alrighty then ladies, we're good. Riley wanna introduce me?" she motioned towards the door

"Huh? What?" she said lost for a moment. Ms. Jameson gestured towards the door. "OH JOHN YOU'RE HERE" Riley squealed and jumped on him

"Hey Bella" He said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he caught her and then passed her to Randy

"Hey Bella" Randy said and gave her a brief hug

Riley grinned and quickly turned to the other people in the room. "Ok here we go, Everyone this is my best friend/brother Jonathan, and his buddy Randy. John, Randy this is Ms.De, Madison, Crystal, Jenny, Jackie, and Dianne."

"Hey everyone" John grinned and stepped forward, as Randy did the same. He quickly shook Ms.De's hands and did the same to Ms. Jameson. As he approached Mr. Santiago, the teacher stood up to his full 6'2 height and looked John dead in the eye. "Don't even try to do anything stupid with her" he said, ignoring the girls remarks to his statement. He nodded his head at Randy, and said his goodbyes

"Be good Riley"

"I wi…did you just call me Riley?" she said to his back "Okkkkk, whatever. Ready?" She asked John

"If you are" he responded

"Okie dokie, Bye everyone" Riley said leaning over to grab her bag. Randy quickly took it from her and threw it over his shoulder earning an exchange of looks between Dianne and Madison. Riley quickly hugged Ms. De and Ms. Jameson and was out the door.

As they walked down the hall towards the lobby Riley jumped on John's back. "Yay Piggy Back Ride!" She giggled.

John grabbed hold of Riley's legs, and walked down the hall bouncing every now and then as they continued out into the parking lot, where they passed several teachers.  
"Bye everyone!" Riley said grinning

"Bye Riley" they all said back, not really paying attention as they were used to Riley doing weird things.

"Bye Santiago" She continued her farewells as she passed Mr. Santiago once again.

"What are you stalking me Smith?"

"Hey you called me Riley in there"

"Never could let anything drop could you Riley?" Randy commented

Riley rolled her eyes and looked at Mr. Santiago. "Hey for once I'm as tall as you are!" she exclaimed

"Bye Ms.Smith" he said and got into his car and left. Riley giggled as John put her down and opened the car door for her.

"Alright Ms.Smith, your plane awaits." Randy said mimicking the male teacher then had just passed.

"Yay!"

"Can you say anything other then yay?" Randy asked her sliding into the passenger seat besides John

Riley grinned as she stretched her legs out in the backseat. "Yes I can. They teach us big words in everything in my school"

"Really? Like what?" Randy raised his eyebrow at her

"Like…uh…well….I'll get back to you" She said. "Oh I didn't say bye to Missy!"

"Where was she?" John asked

"God knows" Riley responded quickly pressing number 21 on her speed dial, and send.

John put on the radio as Riley waited for Missy to answer the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where were you?" Riley said reaching forward into the front of the car to turn the radio down

"Around. Why?" Missy responded

Riley raised her eyebrow. "Cause I didn't get to say bye to you"

"Oh you left already?" Missy said her voice tense

"Yea. Like five minutes ago"

"Oh…whatever. Listen I gotta go." Missy said

"Aight. I'll call you when I get there" Riley responded, trying one last ditch attempt to get her best friend to actually talk to her.

"Nah, it's alright, I'm going shopping with Lorraine"

"Oh, ok then, bye" Riley said and quickly hung up the phone.

"You aight Bella?" John said

"My best friend is being weird to me" She responded

"Maybe she wanted to come with us?" Randy asked

"Maybe. I dunno. Figures"

"What figures?" John asked as he pulled into the airport parking lot

"That drama had to come up" She said getting out of the car. Randy once again took her bags, and John held his arm out to her

"Maybe it isn't drama Bella" John said

"Jonathan. We're teenage girls. We ALWAYS have drama" she said and grinned

"She's got a point" Randy replied.

"As always!" Riley said

"Great, now that that's cleared, lets go damnit!" John said

**A few hours later in the plane**

Riley shifted in her seat between John and Randy. She pulled her notebook out from her bag and opened it, quickly grabbing a pen. She began to write.

_I'm on my way to Puerto Rico. I missed John so much, so its wonderful that I'm here with him. Randy is, as always, a fickle creature. So sweet one moment, so hard the next._

Riley stopped writing for a moment and looked at the two sleeping men, one on either side of her. Any girl would kill to be in her place

_I really am lucky. I mean, my guy friends are awesome, my parents are cool, somewhat at least, my teachers are the greatest, even Mr. Santiago, gotta love the over protective stunt he pulled today. Guess he does give a damn. All that stuff bout wanting to see me in pain was a lie! Ha! Take that sucker! _

_The only cloud in a perfect sky is my relationship with Missy right now. Why is she acting so weird? In the days following Jonathan's phone call she totally changed. I dunno why. She like started clinging to Lorraine, who I know is one of our best friends, but like to totally stop talking to me? And act like I'm bothering her when I try to talk to her? Maybe I am doing the whole woe is me crap but, she's my best friend, my "twin". Guess we gotta wait and see. Maybe this time in PR will help settle crap. _

She replaced the book and pen in her bag and slid down in her seat a little. As she adjusted her pillow, she looked at Randy and John again. Giving each of them a kiss on the cheek she rested her head, and quickly fell asleep

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot. Next chappie will be them in Puerto Rico. Anyway, Review please

devilontherun


	3. Your heart be always open to suprise

"I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky"- Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson

"GOD FUCKIN DAMNIT!" Riley screamed as she glared at the computer screen. "I really thought we were past this immature shit. Oh my dear God" she groaned

"What are you screaming about?!" Randy asked running into her hotel room expecting to find someone trying to kill her

"This!" she said and turned the laptop towards him. He picked her up off the chair she sat on, sat down and placed her on his lap. Randy's forehead creased as he pulled the computer towards him and began to read.

_Friday, January 7, 2005_

_Lor,_

_I am so happy she's gone! God she was pissing me off. It's just like we talked about Lorraine. Its just her whole personality that's changed since we became seniors. And look at her befriending people like Crystal and Jackie. And MADISON of all people. Does she not remember all that shit we went through. God and she runs off to Puerto Rico with that guy, and you know what it doesn't even matter cause she's gone! A whole freaking weekend without her! Call me later aight?_

_Love ya_

_Missy_

"What in God's name?" Randy asked, more to himself then to Riley

"She accidentally sent it to me instead of Lorraine. I don't fucking understand that, if they, she, whatever, has a problem with me, why the hell she can't fucking tell me. It pisses the shit out of me!" Riley replied jumping off his lap and pacing in front of him.

"Please stop pacing your making me nervous" Randy said his eyes following the girl.

"Bite me" she responded

"I'm not John, Bella, I will bite you" He said back

Riley stopped pacing, and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she grinned.

"Later Randy, I need to think about what to do to my supposed best friend."

"Promise?" he said his eyes not moving from hers

"Which part?" Riley answered raising her eyebrow, much like he did

Randy opened his mouth to speak and quickly shut it when the door slammed.

"Hey." John said entering the room.

"Hey man" Randy replied as he watched John cross the room and hug Riley.

"What's wrong?" John asked Riley

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She replied as she watched him cross the room to the fridge.

"Cause I've known you since you were like two."

"Missy sent me an e-mail that was supposed to go to Lorraine."

"Huh?"

"Here read" she said pulling him towards the laptop.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked after he read it.

"No freaking idea" she said and threw herself down on the couch. "Ouch, damnit I miss the big comfy couch!"

"The show?" Randy asked sitting down next to her and placing his feet on the coffee table

"No...the one in Ms.De's office. Wait what do you know about the show the big comfy couch?" she said looking at him

"BUSTED!" John laughed and Riley laughed along with him

"Ha freaking ha" Randy said, his face a bright red. He looked down at his Rolex, and quickly stood up. "Sorry can't help you plot revenge right now Bella, but I gotta go meet with Vince, bout the chamber"

"I still don't like that chamber Randy"

"No one likes that chamber Bella"

"I would hope not" she replied

"I'll see you later" he quickly kissed her cheek, nodded his head at John who was eating a bag of chips and left. As the door closed John headed towards Riley and flopped down on the couch. Placing his legs in her lap, he looked at her.

"So, do tell! I mean, like didn't I totally like walk in on something?" John said in his best valley-girl accent

Riley busted out laughing. "Oh my god. John, I'm from the Bronx!"

"Oh…right. Aight, yo tell me what be up with you and my dawg Randy." He said in a really bad fake Bronx accent

Riley struggled for air as she continued to laugh. "Oh my God"

"Sorry Bella, cant do it anymore, can't really make Randy's name sound Bronxish" John laughed

"Holy Crap that was funny" Riley said finally catching her breath

"Mission accomplished" John said smiling at her.

"Yeap" Riley said grabbing one of his potato chips

"But I do wanna know what's going on" he continued

"With Randy?" she said playing dumb

"No with Bob the builder" he said rolling his eyes

"Oh me and Bob? Yo,he is the shit" Riley laughed as John stared at her

"Right" she continued. "Randy. I dunno. He's cool I guess"

"You let him call you Bella. No one calls you Bella but my brothers, me and my dad" John pointed out

"True. I dunno"

"Right changing subject. What are we doing about Missy?"

"_We_?"

"Hell yea, I'm in the mood for revenge"

"Can't we just leave it alone?"

"If you want" John replied knowing she was hurt by Missy's actions

"I want...for now"

"Alright lets go rollerblading"

"Al…ROLLERBLADING?!" Riley shrieked as John grabbed her and pulled her out the door"

Sunday, January 9, 2005, New Year's Revolution

"I'm nervous" Riley said from where she was sitting in Randy's lockeroom

"You're nervous?" Randy asked looking at her

"Yes I am!"

"Why?"

"Cause you might like die, and it won't be me that would have killed you!"

"How freaking sweet are you?" Randy laughed

"Bite me" Riley said

"What did I tell you about that sweetie?" Randy said taking a step towards her

"I…" Riley began as someone knocked on the door. Randy groaned and said "Come in"

Chris Jericho walked into the room and grinned. "Hey junior. Junior's girlfriend" he said nodding his head at Riley

"I'm not…"Riley said

"She's not.." Randy said at the same time

"Right. Then who are you?" Chris asked

"John's best friend. His sister. Same thing" Riley replied standing up

"I thought…but…oh what the hell. From now one you're Orton's girlfriend. Got it? Good"

"But..."Randy said after looking at the look on Riley's face

"No, no buts" Chris said firmly shaking his head and turning to walk out of the room as John entered. "Hey John. Bye Junior. Junior's girlfriend" Chris continued out the door

"Junior's girlfriend? I MISS EVERYTHING!" John said stomping his feet

"Jonathan! How old are we again?!" Riley said

Randy laughed "Alright kids. Calm down. I gotta head down to the ramp. Wish me luck"

"Good luck man" John said and gave him the man hug that everyman on the face of the planet does.

"Good luck Randy. Be careful alright?" Riley said and gave him a hug

"I will, bye baby"

"Call me baby again and die"

Randy laughed and left the room. Randy lost the match, HHH of course won. John had a joyous time watching the match with Riley, because she was quick to jump, and have heart attacks every time Randy got even remotely hurt.

Randy stumbled into the dressing room and groaned. "Ow" he said holding his head

John and Riley quickly helped him sit and tried to make him somewhat comfy.

"Crap."

"Well you didn't die" Riley said

"Yea,told the guys that you wanted to do it, so they said they wouldn't kill me"

"How sweet of them"

"Go pack, you got a plane to catch" John told her

Riley groaned "Cant I just skip? I wanna…"

"No, I told Mom that you wouldn't miss school. Come on now"

"But Missy!"

"Tell her your dating me. Scare the crap out of em. It'll be fun. I'll call you tomorrow" Randy said not really moving, but enjoying the thought of helping Riley get her revenge.

Riley gave into the guys and packed quickly. She gave both guys long hugs and kissed them goodbye. As she left the arena, she felt dread sink into her stomach. She truly did not want to go back to New York.

Riley boarded her flight sometime later. And as usual she took out her notebook and began to write

_Getting sick of me yet? I am. I like Randy. Missy hates me. And I have to leave Randy and go back to where Missy is. How great is that? I didn't think I would have to leave until graduation. But apparently…I have to leave now. My time is now. And I am going to succeed. As soon as I get my revenge. When I was little I always wanted to touch the sky. John asked me earlier if I still wanted to. I still do. And I will._

_Read and Review! _


	4. Try so hard to say goodbye

"I can still remember, when I was just a kid, and friends where friends forever, and what we said was what we did"- Blood on Blood, Bon Jovi

Riley began to write.

_Monday, January 10, 2005_

_I don't know what I'm doing. No plan, no action. Nothing. Crap I'm screwed. _

For the first time Riley didn't want to write. She didn't want to document this. She didn't want to lie to people. But this was how she was going to get revenge. Say she's with Randy, who was Missy's dream guy in the flesh. Become a big shot, within the wrestling world. Hit the hot spots with Randy. And get back at her supposed friends. Yeah. A cinch. Right?

_In School_

"We like them boys up top from the BK" Riley sang along to the cd she was playing in her Discman as she strolled down the hallway towards Ms.De's office.

"From the BK Ms.Smith?" she heard a voice ask. Riley turned off the cd and grinned at Mr. Santiago. "Or from St.Louis" She said smiling and walked into Ms.De's office.

"What was that Riley?" Ms.De asked. "And why are you late?"

"Late? I'm not late! Its only 8 o'clock!" Riley said pretending not to notice Missy and Lorraine sitting on the couch

"You're usually here at like 7:25" Jackie responded

"Never mind all of that" Ms. Jameson said walking into the room with her breakfast. "Whats up with those two hotties?"

"John's good, he's chilling in Florida for now, because they're taping Smackdown! there." She replied

"And the other one?" Ms. De asked

"He was ok the last time I spoke to him. Bit banged up"

"Didn't win?" Mr. Santiago asked

"Nah." Riley said taking off her coat

"So he ain't a solider?" the teacher replied, referring to the song that Riley had been listening to earlier

"You know what idiot?" Riley said, placing her hands on her hips

"What? I was just saying that St. Louis aint exactly know for their street cred" Mr. Santiago replied enjoying teasing the girl

"Whoa wait. Riley what is he talking about?" Ms. De asked putting down her cup of coffee

"Nothing!" Riley said

"Nothing my foot. Your girl over here was singing Soldier by DC, and when she sang about needing a man from the BK, I asked her about it, and she said St. Louis would do. Which is where Randy is from"

"Wait hold up! Riley you hooked up with Randy?!" Ms. Jameson asked

"Go Ri!" Crystal, Madison and Jackie cheered

"No, no go Ri!" Ms.De said

"Why are we talking about this? We have better things to talk about, like the tsunami victims" Missy said in an aggravated tone.

The teachers in the room had surprised looks on their face. They knew that Missy and Riley were close, they even referred to them as the twins. Hell even the nuns referred to them as the twins. Why the hell was Missy being cold towards Riley? Even Riley didn't know the answer to this.

Riley decided to pretend she never got that e-mail. Just play it off. 'Calm, cool and collected Ri'

"She's right. Who gives a damn bout my love life, when we got people who need our help" she said flashing a quick smile at Missy and Lorraine.

Ms. Jameson raised her eyebrow at Ms.De, and Ms.De looked at Mr. Santiago. The bell rang and the students quickly left to go pack their books.

Ms.De looked at her colleagues and said "I'll find out what I can"

Ms. Jameson replied "Please do" Mr. Santiago looked at the two females and said "I'm a 22 year old male. I don't deal with teenage drama. Pissy teenaged girls scare the crap outta me"

Ms.De and Ms. Jameson laughed. "Alright, then find out what's going on with Orton, I'm not sure I like the idea of one of my kids dating a wrestler" Ms.De said

"I agree" said Ms.Jameson

"That I can do" The male teacher replied and left the room

_Shakespeare Class_

"Alright! Ladies! Ladies! Today is the day we begin our soliloquies…Now where did I put that paper?" Mr. Santiago said

"In your planner" Riley said from the back of the room. Mr. Santiago looked in his planner and pulled the paper out.

"And that is why you are my over-worked, under-paid secretary" he said to her. "And what a coincidence, guess whose first!" the teacher laughed. "Ms. Smith, get up here and whenever you're ready. Wait what is it?"

Riley stood up walked to the front of the room saying " Demetrius, A midsummer night's dream, Act 4 scene 1"

She took a deep breath, and Mr. Santiago nodded at her. "Whenever you're ready" he said again

"So sometime next year?" she replied

"Ha-ha. Unless you plan on not graduating…"

"_My lord, Fair Helena told me of their stealth/Of this their purpose hither to this wood/ And I in fury hither followed them/Fair Helena in fancy following me…_And crap Bob the builder died" Riley said forgetting her line. She quickly ran through her first few lines, recovered and finished up and went back to her seat

"Very nice Ms.Smith, but minus 2 for killing Bob the Builder" Mr. Santiago said

"Damn" Riley said laughing

Riley cheered on her friends as Chrystal, Jackie and Madison all went.

"Well, not bad at all for the first day, of course I will be easier on you, because you guys were first…" Mr. Santiago went on

"And not at all because he hangs out with us in Ms.De's office" Madison whispered to Riley

"Wait Mr. Santiago you didn't tell us what you did over the weekend. You know? Your usual excuse as to why our quizzes aren't graded!" Jessica said

"Oh right…I stayed home and played Playstation and watched football. I wasn't fortunate like some people to go to Puerto Rico" He replied looking at Riley

"Oh shut up!" Riley said laughing

"Or hook up with anyone" Jackie chimed in

"JACKIE!" Riley said hitting her forehead, and thanking God when the bell rang. She linked arms with Madison and they walked down the hall followed by Mr. Santiago who was talking to himself. They stopped outside the Anthropology classroom and called down to Mr. Santiago "DON'T TALK TO YOURSELF! YOU'LL GET FIRED"

Mr. Santiago glanced up and smiled at the girls and called back "Don't date men more then 3 years older then you! He'll get arrested!"

Riley stuck her tongue out at him and followed Madison into the classroom and sat at her desk.. Her phone vibrated on her hip telling her that she had a text message. She checked it quickly as Missy, Desiree and Lorraine sat down in desk around her. Riley rolled her eyes, not believing that these people would act so fake around her. She went on reading her message,then trying to translate it. It read: "Me in car. Met me out 4 lun" and it was from her friend Jeffrey.

"Riley." Desiree, one of her other supposed best friends,said

"Yea?" Riley said turning and smiling at them

"Going out for lunch with us?" Lorraine asked

"Uh, no actually" she held up her cell phone. "J wants to meet me for lunch"

"What makes you so sure Randy would like that?" Missy asked snottily

"What makes you so sure he wouldn't? You never met him" Riley responded

"There are primatologist…." The anthropology teacher Mr.Micheals began to speak and Riley turned around and began to take notes.

_After school_

Happy that she got to Ms.De's office before anyone else, Riley opened the door and threw herself on the couch as always, as she said hey to her teachers. Just as the rest of the girls, including Missy, walked in Riley's phone rang

"So I see we are mastering the art of answering our phone" Jenny said referring to when Riley had screamed cause her phone rang

"Ha-ha Jen" Riley said picking up her phone

"Hey Baby" Randy said on the other end streatching out in his lockeroom

"Hey you" Riley said leaning back into the couch.

"Ah you around people aintcha?" he asked, knowing that was the reason he got away with calling her 'baby'. Bella was one thing. Baby was another.

"Yea. It's cool though"

"So, how was it today?"

"Pretty…_okay_" Riley responded

"That bad?"

"Oh yea" Riley responded

"Listen I gotta go home tomorrow otherwise my mom will have a heart attack, but I'll see if I can make it up there on Thursday, or something ok? We'll figure something out."

"Aight. And baby? Thanks" She said. Riley hung up the phone, and heard Mr. Santiago clear his throat. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Come outside, we need to talk"

"Oh holy hell. Man I can't talk to you.Do you know how that's gonna look?" Rilley responded, hoping if she pulled the 'you are a young male teacher' look, that he would leave her alone

"Now" the teacher turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Riley rolled her eyes, stood up and followed him

Ms. De turned and looked at Ms. Jameson "Cool. He sounded all high and mighty there" she laughed

_Randy's dressing room_

Randy sighed and adjusted himself on the couch. Whatever it takes. That's what he had told John, that's what he would do to get Riley. Why he wanted her, he didn't know. Sure she was pretty, but a lot of pretty girls, HIS AGE, liked him. But he liked her. And he didn't like seeing her hurt. So he would do whatever it took to make her happy again.


	5. The lonley light of morning

"_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear."_

_Fallen by Sarah __McLachlan_

"What's going on with you and Orton?" Mr. Santiago said staring down at his student as he leaned against the door to the teacher's cafeteria.

Riley shifted from one foot to the next, not really wanting to lie to one of her favorite teachers.

"Look Riley…"

"Why are you calling me Riley?" She asked. Ms. De had told the girls that he called them by their last name to keep that business like relationship so no one would get any ideas.

"Because…I don't know why. The whole fact of the matter is I know you better then I know most of my students. I know more of what's going on in your life, and the whole idea of you dating a wrestler is kind of…iffy with me" he replied

"Mr. Santiago…." Riley began and allowed herself to slide down the wall, finally sitting down. She looked up at him and began again. "I appreciate the concern. I honestly do. But…there's crap going on that you, hell that I don't know or even understand. For some reason Randy is…there for lack of better words. I like him, and I'm going to see where this takes me." Riley felt at a lost for words. She hadn't exactly lied to the teacher but she still felt horrible.

Mr. Santiago shifted his weight. "Look, I may not understand it, but if I am here if you do need to talk, or scream, which you usually do anyway"

"Talk?" Riley said curiously

"Scream" He replied grinning

Riley laughed and got up.

"Oh. Ms.Smith…what the hell is up with the whole Bella thing?"

"Oh that….My full name is Riley Jessica Isabelle Smith. Only guys that are really really close to me call me Bella. Like John and his brothers and his dad." She replied

"Or Randy"

"Or Randy" she repeated and followed him into Youth Ministry. Riley sat down in a chair next to Ms. De, and rested her head down on the teacher's desk.

"Long day Ri?" Ms.Jameson asked

"Really long day. I think I need to go home."

"So go" Missy said

Riley lifted her head up and looked at the blonde girl. "Nah that's alright, I'ma just chill here for a while. Not like I have anyone waiting for me"

"Oh that's right, Randy he's where is it now?" Missy replied

"Not down the hill in a car. See I can actually get home myself like a big girl."

"Awww what's wrong, jealous that my dad actually gives a rat's ass bout me and picks me up from school"

"And that I don't have to call him to tell him when to come get me? I think not"

"Ladies!" Mr. Santiago said, not really believing that the two girls were going at it like this.

Missy and Riley looked at one another. Riley rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat and bag and left. As soon as she left the building she hit 2 on her phone and send.

"Yo" John said

"John"

"Whose ass I'm kicking?" John said quickly causing Randy to sit up

"No one's. I'm just…"

"Hold on a sec Bella, Randy wants to talk to you"

"Hello?" Randy said

"Hey"

"Sit tight aight princess? It's what 6 month's till you graduate, and then it will all be over"

"This is just so"

"I know. Look I spoke to my mom and turns out her and dad were heading up to New York to visit people anyway. So I'll fly up after Raw tonight, and meet you tomorrow" he said

"Ok" she responded quietly and hung up.

_Florida, John and Randy_

"What in the fuck is wrong with her?" John said

"Dude don't get so hyper. It's just…"

"Drama. Fucking drama. If that child has to deal with anymore drama in her life, she might as well win an Oscar" John said beginning to pace

"Look" Randy started, standing up

John suddenly spun around and shoved Randy against the wall. He held him by his throat. "No, you look Orton. I swear to God if you have anything but pure intentions towards Riley, you better back out right fucking now. I hate seeing that girl hurt, and if I could hurt that girl that's doing this to her right now, I would. But I can't. Do not do anything stupid."

_The next day_

Riley grabbed her cup of coffee and her keys, and slid on her shoes. Turning off the hallway light, she opened the door, looked up and dropped her coffee.

"RANDY!" she squealed jumping on him. Randy laughed and held her tightly. Riley clung to him, backpack on her shoulders and all, and suddenly she couldn't help herself. She began to cry. Randy quickly backed back in to the house, shutting and locking the door behind them. Taking her backpack off her shoulders he tossed it aside, and picked the sobbing girl up. He took her into the living room, placed her on his lap and just let her cry until she fell asleep.

_In school_

"Where's Riley?" Mr. Santiago asked in class

"Not here" Madison replied

"Not here?" he repeated

"Is there an echo?" Jackie asked

"Is she sick?"

"No clue" Chrystal shook her head

The teacher sighed and went on with his class. Later he cornered Ms. Jameson.

"Hey!" he called down the hall to her

"What?" She replied

"Bad mood much?"

"Sorry" she laughed

"Riley's out."

"So? It's common for students to sometimes be absent" The teacher replied

"But when she's fighting with someone?" Ms. De chimed in

They all looked at one another and Ms. De reached for the phone

_Riley's house_

Ring

"Crap" Riley groaned

"Crap?" Randy repeated his arm slung around her waist

"The phone" she said, moving closer to him and burying her head into his neck

"Want me to get it?"

"I'm not moving"

"Right, answering the phone then" he laughed and answered it

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi, this is Ms.DeLeon, Riley's religion teacher…"

"Oh...Hold on a second" Randy said quickly passing the phone of to Riley

"Hello?" Riley said

"Riley"

"Oh...hey Ms.De"

"Why are you home Riley" Ms.De asked

"Because…I don't know. I had a breakdown this morning….I didn't wanna be there you know?"

"When have you ever missed school because of drama?" The teacher asked

"Uhhh, third grade, me and Dianne got into the biggest fight…" Riley began, and Randy groaned, dropping his head back down on her shoulder

"Riley!"

"I'm a good girl 95 of the time DeDe. Please just let me have this one day?" She asked

"It was Randy who answered the phone wasn't it?"

"Yes" Riley said quietly

Ms.De stayed silent for a moment gazing at her two co-workers, one of whom had her hand propped in her chin with a slight smile on her face, the other pacing in front of her looking like he was either gonna kill someone or hit something.

"Ok Riley. But Mr. Santiago is gonna have a fit" she said looking at the male. He looked up when he heard his name and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does he care so much?"

"Since you started dating someone his age"

Riley laughed. "Oh and Riley. No grandkids for me please" Ms.De continued causing the young girl to laugh, and the two teachers to look at her.

"Well she's ok. For now" Ms.De said

"She's with Randy?" Ms. Jameson asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" was the reply

"I don't trust him" Mr. Santiago said

"Why not?" Ms. Jameson asked him

"Why…why is a 20-something year old male dating an 18 year old? He travels all the goddamed time. Groupies. I don't know" he said rubbing his head

_Back at Riley's_

"Got it. Bye" She clicked the off button on her phone and turned back to Randy. "You know this couch is way small for the both of us"

"Mmmhmmm" Randy mumbled.

"And I'm still in my uniform"

"I always thought Catholic school girl uniforms were sexy" he said shifting so she was able to hear him

"That's nice. I should change" She replied distractedly

"What did Ms.De say?" Randy asked kissing her cheek

"That she didn't want any grandkids"

"Oh…me either…not for a while"

"Randy for you to have grandkids, you'd need to have kids" Riley said staring at the roof

"Funny"

"Thanks. I'm getting up now" she said attempting to lift her body up, but quickly stopped by Randy putting his arm around her waist and pushing her back down. He rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Bella, what are we doing?" he asked

"Damned if I have a clue" she replied

"Are we?"

"I don't know"

"You won't even let me say it" he argued

"Fine. Say it" she gave in

"Are we together?"

"I still don't know" She said looking him in the eye. Randy suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Riley's eyes slammed shut and all other thoughts vanished from her mind. She allowed her hands to come around his neck and play with the hair at the base of his skull.

"Well?" Randy asked pulling away

"I…I don't know if I can…" she asked breathless

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you, when ½ the time I'm looking for revenge"

"I want to be with you"

"That's a song you know"

"You are so random" he said leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Ok" she replied softly

"Ok?" he asked

"We're together." Randy suddenly broke out into a grin and kissed her again. Riley smiled and kissed him back.

"Now all we have to do is tell John" Riley said

"And your teachers" Randy replied

"And still get my revenge"

"And still get your revenge" Randy said placing his head on her shoulder. _I got what I wanted. Now what do I do? _


	6. Fly me up to where you are

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Oh and most of the friends are based on friends of mine, yes including Missy, whose actually my best friend in real life, who would never do this to me, I hope, and teachers are based on teachers, including Mr. Santiago, who trust me, change his name and he's real.

A/N: So I updated a lot, prolly wont until this weekend, unless I'm really procrastinating, b/c midterms are oh yea this WEDNESDAY, so god help me. Ummmmm right one more thing, Riley and John aren't siblings, they just grew up like they were. This chap is shorter then my usual ones, which are also short, but I do need to do homework, so ja. I'ma try to update again tomo.

Later!

"Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away not far  
To where you are"

-To where you are, by Josh Groban

Riley waltzed into Ms.De's office singing. "Guess whose back, back again, guess whose back, tell a friend!" she said dropping her bag on the floor and laughing as Jackie jumped on her

"You're back!" Jackie said hugging her

"Where were you yesterday missy?" Madison asked

"Mental health day" Riley said grinning

"We missed you" Ms. Jameson said hugging her

"Enough to give me coffee?" Riley asked

"We would never miss you that much" Mr. Santiago said as Crystal reached over and fixed Riley's collar

"Why are we fixing Riley's collar Crystal?" Ms.De asked walking into her office, to find it as usual, crowded with seniors and teachers

"Because she has a…" Jackie began only to have her mouth covered by Madison

"No reason" Crystal said

Ms. De stopped and looked at the girls. She exchanged a look with Ms. Jameson and said quickly "Mr. Santiago you need to leave"

"Why?" he asked standing up

"Because we need to examine Riley" Ms. Jameson responded

"Actually, Mr. Santiago you stay, I'll go" Riley said grabbing her bag and making a bee line for the door only to be pulled back by the male teacher

"Not so fast princess." He said laughing and slid past her

"Bella! Not princess! Bella!" she called after him laughing. Sure why the hell not. He could call her Bella. Besides, she needed someone who would kick Randall's ass if he fucked up. John was too close. Mr. Santiago? Hell freaking yea!

Riley turned around to face Ms.De and came face to face with Missy. Missy pulled back Riley's collar to examine the hickey.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Must have been some mental health day. Your periods due in a couple days. Hope it's not late. Actually that would be very, very amusing" She said

"As amusing when we thought you were pregnant and I had to go buy the test for you?" Riley responded.

"Not quite." Missy responded. "Actually, it just might be, because at least, my boyfriend would step up. Yours hmmm was he even able to get it up?" she continued and stepped back just as Riley lunged at her only to be held back by Madison and Crystal.

"Intelligent Marissa? If he couldn't get it up, would there even be a possibility of me being pregnant? And what makes you so sure that I slept with him. If I remember correctly it was always you that gave it up" Riley responded pulling her arms out of Madison and Crystal's grasp

"Let me make something clear to you Marissa. Either step up and tell me what the fuck is your problem, or back the fuck down and stay there. I wont fucking put up with your shit" Riley said and left the room

After school Riley left the building. She hadn't done that since freshmen year. Leave the building right after school? Please. She paid tuition there!

Riley ran out to her car, yes she drove, not very well, but she drove, and slid into it. Turning up the radio, which was playing "1..2..step" from Ciera, Riley pulled out and drove down the street. She tapped her fingers on the wheel, along to the song and signaled right. She raised her eyebrow as she noticed Mr. Santiago in the car in front of her, and Madison and Jackie standing on the corner. Rolling down the window, she called out to them "Hey get in!" causing the teacher to glance back and roll his eyes. Madison and Jackie got in the car laughing.

"Where we going?" Jackie asked

"New Rochelle, for some reason Randy's parents are over there, and I need to go pick him up for something." She replied falling Mr. Santiago's car down the street.

"Alright!" Madison cheered. "I get to hang with Randy Orton!"

"WTF? Are we following Mr. Santiago?" Jackie asked

"Not my fault! Randy needs to be picked up."

"Wait does that mean you're meeting his parents?" Madison asked and Riley slammed on the brakes almost hitting the car in front of her, which of course was the teacher's car. The teacher glanced back at them with the 'wtf are you doing' look on his face. Riley gave him a nervous smile and motioned that everything was ok.

"You ok?" Maddie asked

"Hell freakin no"

"What?" Jackie asked

"I'm meeting his parents, and I'm in my school uniform, with no makeup on and my hair is a mess"

"Your uniform is fine, it shows your smart, and you actually go to school, your beautiful without makeup and your hair is always a mess so its ok" Madison said

"And that's why you're my new best friend!" She said waving to Mr. Santiago as they exited off the highway. Riley made several turns and ended up in a driveway. She quickly pulled out a mirror and applied lip gloss and somewhat fixed her hair.

"Ok, I think I can do this" Riley said, inhaling. She paused. "Ok, maybe I can't" She placed her face in her hands.


	7. Destiny is calling me

_"Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"_

-Mr. Brightside, The killers

Riley reached for her phone as it rang, her head still lieing on the staring wheel, Madison and Jackie still staring at her.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hi" Riley responded

"Are you sitting in the driveway?" Randy laughed

"Yes"

"Oh. Are you coming in?"

"I think so?" Riley said

"Baby…"

"I'm scared" she blurted out

"Huh? Of what Bella?" Randy asked perplexed

"I dunno" Riley answered

"That's bullshit!" Jackie screamed and snatched the phone out of Riley's hand causing Riley to sit up

"What the fuck are you doing Jackie?!" Riley shrieked

Randy stood up and went to the window where he could see Riley's car. He laughed and said "Hi Jackie"

"Hi Randy" Jackie responded.

"What's she scared of?"

"Your parents."

"Oh them? I'm scared of them too and they gave birth to me"

"NOT HELPING" riley screamed. Randy laughed again and opened the front door and walked outside. Madison seeing this popped the lock on the doors. Randy grinned at Jackie and hung up his phone while opening the door. Riley, feeling the cold air, turned quickly and was met with a kiss from Randy. She groaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jackie winced and looked at Maddie. "Ok, ew, PDA!"

"Oh shut up, you and Jake are the same!" Madison replied

"Ok true" Jackie said and glanced towards the door just as a women, she assumed was Randy's mom came to the door

"Ohhhhhhhh shit" She said

"Randy! Don't make out with her in the driveway! Bring her in! And her friends too!"

Randy pulled away and laughed "Ok mom!" Riley groaned again burying her face in his neck.  
"Great the first time your mom sees me, and I'm stuck to your mouth"

"It's fine, how do you think I was made?" Randy said, pulling away from her.

"Remind me to thank her for that" Riley said

"Damn straight" Madison muttered

"Alright my lovely ladies, out of the car" Randy said opening Madison's door

"Are you insane? Its cold out there!" Jackie said

"Yea!" Madison chimed in

"So? Bundle up!"

"I need gloves!" Maddie laughed

"Fine. I will buy you gloves. Now please get out of the car" Randy said, raising his eyebrows at the girls. Riley clenched the steering wheel with her two hands, Jackie would not let go of her seatbelt, and Madison just sat there looking at him.

"Ok…" Randy said and grinned. He held his hand out to Madison who took it, and he helped her down. "That's one."

He moved to the other side of the car and opened the door. Randy poked Jackie in the side and kept on poking her until she raised her hand to poke him back. He reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt, and yanked her out of the car quickly slamming the door after her.

He looked at Riley. "Baby please get out of the car."

"No."

"I'll do anything you want" Randy felt that his girlfriend meeting his parents was deathly important.

"No"

"Riley…" He started

"If you get out of the car, he will introduce you to HBK" Madison said

Randy jumped back as Riley quickly pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car.

"Shall we go?" she said grinning at him and walking up the pathway to the house towards his mom.

"Hi! I'm Riley" She grinned

"Elaine" Randy's mom grinned. "Nice to meet you" she continued

"Oh these are my two friends, Madison and Jackie"

"Hi!" the two girls said

"Come on in, it's freezing out here"

Riley looked over her shoulder at Randy who was leaning against her car. "Rand? Are you coming?" she asked

"Yea…I think" Randy replied with a bewildered look on his face. He jogged up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "Do I still have to introduce you to Shawn?"

"Yea" Riley said, quickly kissing him and following his mom into the kitchen.

'_That girl is something else' Randy thought to himself. 'And her friends are a trip. Mom likes her. Here we go'_

**The Next Day**

"_It __wasn__'t my __intention__ to __mislead__ you, It __never__should__have__been__this__ way, What __can__ I say, It's __true__ I __did__extend__the__ invitation, I __never__knew__how__long__you__'d stay, When __you__hear__temptation__ call, It's __your__heart__that__takes__takes__ a fall, Won't __you__come__out__and__play__with__ me"_ Riley sang along with the cd she had in her cd player as she drove to school. Coming to a stop she quickly winded down her window to throw her coffee cup in the garbage, and jumped when she heard a car horn beep. Glancing in her rearview mirror she saw her favorite male teacher behind her motioning for her to continue driving. Rolling her eyes at him she turned up the volume on her stereo and continued singing

"_Step by Step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers. Bit by bit, torn apart, We never win, but the battle wages on for toy soldiers" _

"Ay yo Eminem! That's right shorty!" Some guys on the street called at her

"Ay yo! No! Try Martika!" she called back and drove by them.

She soon pulled up to the school and parked. Her teacher caught up with her as she walked into the building

"Nice marking Ms.Smith" he said glancing at her

"Hmm? Oh you too Mr. Santiago. Wanna know the difference? You could get fired. I cant. I suggest Maybelline concealer"

"Don't get rude Ms.Smith"

Riley rolled her eyes and walked into the cafeteria.

"Ohhhhhhhh Ms.De is gonna kill ya" Madison said

"why?"

"Now you have two!"

"Two what?" Ms.De asked

"aw jeez"

"Hickeys!" Jackie said

"Jac!"

"that's wrong" Ms. Jameson asked

"How often do you see this guy?" Ms.De asked

"He left today!"

"When's he coming back?"

"Well I'll prolly see him Wednesday, assuming he comes down" Riley said with a slight pout

"How come he left?" Ms.De asked as they walked towards her office

"Becauseeeee, he had to go to work. I dunno some new storyline or something"

"Like what?" Ms. Jameson asked

"I dunno"

"What if he has to like makeout with some chick?" Jackie asked

Riley froze. Oh hellllllllll no!


	8. I’ve got to take it on the otherside

"_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
I've got to take it on the otherside"_

_-Otherside, Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Mr. Michaels walked out of teacher cafeteria, and started at his statue like student. She wasn't moving. He walked over and snapped his fingers in her face. Nothing. He looked down the hallway and saw Mr. Santiago coming.

"Mr. Santiago!" He called

"Yes?" the other teacher responded, walking closer

"You know Riley really well, right?"

"Uh, I know her more then I should. Why?"

"Because she's not moving" Mr. Michaels said concerned

"Oh. Great!" Mr. Santiago said, breaking into a grin, his evil side showing.

"No, not great!"

"Fine." The Shakespeare teacher walked over to Riley. "Ms.Smith."

No response

"Ms.Smith" he said snapping his fingers in front of her face

Still no response

"Ms.Smith, Jon Bon Jovi is in the second floor hallway" He said hoping to get a response. He didn't.

"What in God's name…" Now he was actually worried. Riley loved Bon Jovi

"Ms…"

"He's cheating on me" Riley responded, coming out of her own little world and walking away from him

Mr. Santiago shrugged, thinking that he would find out what the hell was going on sooner then later. Hopefully sooner.

_Shakespeare Class_

"Alright! We need to do paperwork today!" Mr. Santiago said above the noise in his class. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his folder.

Riley walked into the class with a note from her Women in Literature teacher saying that she was excused for being late. She froze when she saw him sitting.

"Why…WHY ARE YOU SITTING?!" Riley screamed shocked.

"Because…"

"NO! NO BECAUSE! STAND UP, STAND UP, STAND UP!" Riley said panicking. The man, he never sat down, or stopped moving. Why was he sitting? Oh my God, he must be dieing...

"Ms. Smith, calm.."

"NO! NO CALM DOWN! STAND UP!" Riley said looking at Madison. "Maddie! Why is he sitting?!" she asked the other girl, who shrugged at her.

"Because I have to do paperwork!" Mr. Santiago said, raising an eyebrow, amused, as the rest of the class laughed

"Like I give a damn!! Stand up!" Riley said walking over to him and pulling on his arm

"I'm tired! I'm not gonna stand!" He argued back, he said trying to get her to let go of him.

"Who the hell are you?! Mr. Santiago is never tired!" Jackie said chiming in, loving that they were getting away with this

"Oh for…." Mr. Santiago groaned and stood up "Better Ms.Smith?" he asked

"Much." She replied grinning and took her seat.

After class, he stopped her from leaving the room. "Walk with me" he commanded

"When did you get so teachery?" she asked

"Gee, I dunno, when I became a teacher maybe?"

"Nooo" Riley replied not picking up on the joke. "You were a teacher in September, and you weren't teachery then!"

"Whatever. What were you talking about earlier?" He asked, refering to what had happened that morning.

"Oh, see, in wrestling they get storylines, so Randy gets to make out with like these gorgeous girls and gets paid for it. Just like a pimp. Kinda" Riley said stopping outside her classroom. Mr. Santiago blinked and looked at the History teacher, Mr. Peterson.

"Why did I become a teacher again?" He asked him

"Because, we love educating the young children of America" Mr. Peterson replied, rolling his eyes.

"Right. Ms. Smith, it doesn't count" He said and walked away

"What doesn't count?" The other teacher asked

"God knows, I don't listen to that man when he talks" Riley replied and walked into the room laughing.

She spent the lunch period in the library, ignoring Missy and her gang.

_Math class_

"Riley! Are you paying attention?" Ms. Jameson asked looking at one of her favorite students

"Uh yes?" Riley asked

"Uh, no." The teacher responded just as the intercom clicked on

"Will Riley Jessica Isabelle Smith please come to the office?" The vice principal asked over the speaker

"And why are they using my full name?" Riley asked, standing up and gathering her things

"Cause your in trouble!" Madison responded

"Ohhh…right" Riley grinned and left the room. She headed down to the office, where she smiled at the secretary

"Hi Ms. O'Sullivan"

"Hi sweetheart. A package was delivered for you"

"Here?" Riley asked puzzled

"Ohhhhh what is it?" Ms. De asked peering over her shoulder. Riley took the package from the secretary and turned to see most of the English department, and Ms.De looking at her

"What?" Riley exclaimed innocently

"Open it!" Ms. Harris said excitedly

"Ok, Ok" Riley said and tore into the package. She opened the card, and read it

_To my little sis: _

_I heard a little rumor today…I think you know what it is. Call me later ok? _

_Love _

_John_

"Whose it from?" Mr. Santiago asked leaning against a desk

"And why do you want to know?" One of the nuns asked him giving him a look.

"Because…." He trailed off, not knowing what to say

"Because I told him, that I was having my friend send me a book, and I would lend it to him" Riley covered

"Oh" The nun replied and walked away

Riley raised her eyes to the heavens, and thanked God that the nun bought that. She quickly opened the box, and took out an Irish Claddagh Ring. An expensive Irish Claddagh Ring.

"Oh...my…god..." Riley whispered

"Awww" The female teachers chimed

"What the heck is that?" Mr. Santiago and Mr. Peterson said in unison

"The Irish Claddagh ring!" Riley said sliding it on to her ring finger and admiring it.

"Ok…" Mr. Peterson said

"Your Irish damnit!" Ms.De said to him, thinking he should know what the females were talking about.

"Well I'm not!" Mr. Santiago said helping out his co-worker

"I turn the heart towards me, if my heart is taken. If not it faces outwards. When someone takes my heart, I turn it towards me" Riley said

"So where does it face now?" Ms. Harris asked grinning.

"Out" Ms. De said

"Right." Riley said and slid it on to her finger

_After school_

Riley pulled out her cell phone as she sat in Ms.De's office, and called John. She got his voice mail and decided to leave him a message.

"_Hey John, I got your package thanks soooo much. I love it to death. Don't worry its facing outwards. Oh and…the rumor is true. Love you bye!" _Riley said into the phone.

She quickly called Randy afterwards, got his voicemail, but didn't bother leaving a message. Riley placed the phone on a table, and left the room to go buy candy. The girls in the room turned to the table as the phone began to ring.

"Riley!" Jackie yelled to no avail

Mr. Santiago walked into the room. "What the hell is that?" he asked annoyed by the song which was Riley's default ringer, When the saints go marching in.

"Riley's phone" Missy responded rolling her eyes

"Oh..." the teacher walked over and picked up the phone looking at the caller id. It was Randy. He answered it

"Yes?" he said  
"Who is this?" Randy asked

"Whose this?" the teacher asked back

"Randy."

"Oh."

"Who in the hell is this?" Randy asked getting pissed

Riley walked into the room, and looked at the girls. They had the 'Oh shit' looks on their faces. She followed their gaze to Mr. Santiago talking on her cellphone…HER CELLPHONE!

Riley dropped her candy, and snatched the phone out of her teachers hand

"Hello?" She asked glaring at the teacher

"Who in the hell was that?" Randy said pissed

"Mr. Santiago…"

"Who…oh him. Why is he answering your phone" Randy asked, more annoyed then anything.

"Cause he's an annoying lil bastard"

"I am not!" the teacher said

"Fine. Hes an idiot"

"Ok well I was just calling to talk…"

"Alright talk"

"I'd rather wait till your alone"

"Alright. Call me later?" Riley said

"Yea. Bye"

"Bye"

Riley soon left the building, and when she got home, changed into her pjs. As she was waiting for her pasta to finish, she took out her book and began to write.

_Hmmm life's ok. Missy is gonna get what's coming to her, no need to worry bout that. My teachers are the best. John is the best. Maddie and Jac are sooo funny. Randy is great too…but what the hell does he wanna tell me that he couldn't tell me while I was in Ms.De's office. I practically live there anyway. I mean almost all my belongings doubles are there. Shirts, sneaks, pants, hats, the only thing not there is my toothbrush! He better not have to make out with someone. I'm a brat when it comes to shit like that…_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Midterms tomo! God help my soul. Oh heres a link to the Irish ring mentioned in the story: http:ecommerce.medianet.ie/desbyrne/Merchant/graphics/00000001/S2594large.jpg

Read and review


	9. A broken heart that the world forgot

"_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
-Concrete Angel, Martina McBride_

Riley slouched in her computer chair and reached for her phone when it rang.

"Hello?" She said not removing her eyes from the screen

"Riley?"

"Yes?" Riley answered

"Wow. You're home"

"Hi daddy" Riley said grinning

"Hey Princess. What are you up to?" her father asked

"Just fooling around on the comp. How's Ma?" Riley said picking up a pencil and tapping it on her desk

"She's ok. Ran to the store. School ok? You still living in Ms.De's office?" Her father asked her

"Yea it's cool. And please dad, of course I still live in Ms.De's office…"

"Still don't like coming home huh?"

"Dark, empty house. Yea I love that for sure" Riley replied sarcastically

"Princess…" her father began

"I'm playing dad, I'm fine really." Riley said cutting him short

"How are the girls?"

Riley paused, and then said "Fine. Mr. Santiago keeps picking on me though!"

"I asked about the girls not your male teacher!"

"Same thing!"

"You saw Jonathan recently, no?"

"Yea. It was fun, went to Puerto Rico, fun times"

"Alright. Well I have to go, I love you"

"Love you too Dad, love to mom" Riley said and hung up

Riley put up her away message, and threw herself on her bed with her cellphone next to her. Her situation with her parents was…more then weird. They traveled a lot; head of a business…weren't home as much once she turned 16. She was used to communicating with them via phone. Sad thing was she went from having them on her ass all the time, to not having them at all. That was one of the reasons she hung out in Ms.De's office so much. In the beginning she just didn't like coming home because they were on her all the time, then it was they weren't there enough and she didn't like coming home to an empty house. Riley rolled over and grabbed her Math textbook. She might as well get some work done. As she started in on her homework her house phone rang. Not bothering to check the caller id she answered the phone

"Hello?"

"So you like it?" John asked

"Yes dear. I love it." Riley answered smiling

"Ah, thought you would"

"But whats the occasion?"

"Not everyday that I…yea nevermind, I just saw it and liked it for you"

"Awww, well thanks"

"No prob. How's Randy?" John said stretching out on the couch in his hotel room

"Not bad, spoke to him a while ago." Riley replied turning on her radio and letting the sounds of The Killers play

"Ah, so it is true"

"Just about" Riley laughed

"Well I gotta run, Maria just came back, and ..." he trailed off

"I still don't like her" Riley said rolling her eyes

"I know. Bye Bella"

"Bye J"

Riley reached for her cell phone and tossed it in the air, and caught it just as it rang

"Shit…Hello?" she said

"Hey" Randy said

"Hiya" Riley responded and flopped down on her bed

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just finished Ms. Jameson's' homework and about to get started on Santiago's. Freaking oxymoronic. Santiago…homework…please. "

"He's the one that answered the phone right?"

"Yea. Sorry bout that" She apologized

"I don't like him, but whatever."

"Yeah, well it's not like you can do anything about it" Riley responded

"What's that suppose to mean?" Randy said slightly pissed

"Just that he is my teacher Rand. We can't like get rid of him" Riley said with an edge in her voice.

"He's your teacher Riley. Not your friend. He shouldn't be answering your phone" Randy said, fully blown pissed

"That's true…but it was there, and I wasn't!" Riley protested

"Why didn't your friends answer it?" Randy pointed out

"What friends?!" Riley slightly screamed

"Look, its teenage high school drama" Randy said

"Yea, the same kind of drama you guys put on TV right?" Riley said snapping at him

"It sells" Randy pointed out

"For that you should just have one the McMahon's interview me, and turn my life into a storyline!" Riley said, about to hang up on him

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Randy laughed

"Huh?" Riley said. 'Wtf this guy is crazier then I am!' she thought to herself

"You are so cute" Randy said

"Thanks…what the fuck are you talking about?" Riley asked

"Wanna meet Steph?"

"Steph? As in McMahon?" Riley asked

"Yea. You see…"

"You were thinking that we could turn some of my situations into storylines, and you mentioned it to Stephanie without telling me you were going to." Riley finished for him

"Uhhh" Randy trailed off, not sure if she was mad or not

"Its fine Randy…when do I meet her?" Riley said, actually excited at the prospect of meeting Stephanie

"Next week Tuesday"

"Gee, planned much?"

"Well, she's gonna come up with John actually, I can't make it up" Randy said

"It's fine" Riley said not really paying attention to him

"You're happy you can't see me?" Randy said, getting a little sad

"Nooo, but I get to see John so it's ok" she responded playing a little

"Fine." Randy said pissed again.

"Don't be a baby"

"I'm not!" Randy whined

"Awww how cute!" Riley said

"Fine. She'll meet you at your school, since you practically live there" Randy added

"The nun won't let it happen" Riley laughed

"Money talks baby"

"Ahhhh true that"

"You getting all Bronx on me?"

"Depends…do you want me to?" Riley said laughing

"Hmmm….crap maybe another time Bella, Copeland's on my ass"

"Tell him to get off your ass its mine!" Riley said

"Not literally princess!" Randy laughed

"I know" Riley joined him in laughing. "Aight you go do your working thing, I'll talk to you later?"

"You know it. Bye baby"

"Bye Randy" Riley hung up the phone and laid back down on her bed.

"What the fuck did I just get myself into?" Riley asked out loud


	10. Survivor

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. This was a quick chap, mainly cause I needed a basis to get to the next one. Oh um Steph isn't married to HHH in this story, mainly cause I wanna break his nose, but yea. So maybe she'll be dating him or something, I'll figure it out later, actually tell me, wanna see me hook her up with someone, or do you want her with HHH? Later!

Disc: Don't own anyone except Riley

"_You thought that I would die without ya,_

_but I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without ya, _

_but I'm on top_

_Thought that it would be over by now,_

_but it won't stop"_

_-Survivor, Destiny's child_

Ring

"Hello?" Riley answered her phone

"Hey is this Riley?"

"Yes this is" Riley said sleepily

"Stephanie McMahon. Sorry if I woke you. I thought I would get your voicemail" Stephanie responded

"Huh? Oh crap, I overslept didn't I?" Riley sighed. "It's fine. Won't kill me"

"Not missing anything important?" Stephanie asked the highschooler

"Uh…I think today is the day where we just stay in one class all day for midterm review…Today would be Women in Lit review. Thanks but I'll pass" Riley said

Stephanie laughed. "Boring as hell, am I right?"

"Hell yea"

"So Riley, I hear you're having some problems with friends?" Steph asked making conversation

"Yea…my supposed best friend turned on me and all that fun stuff"Riley said

"Sucks." Steph had been there before

"Oh yea"

"So I'm free this weekend…" Steph started

"Come up, and we'll figure all this crap out" She cut in, not having to think about it

"I always wanted to see New York" Stephanie said off handedly

"You've never seen New York?" Riley asked

"Not really"

"Me either. We'll do Broadway and all that fun stuff" Riley laughed

"Alright…wait how am I supposed to know you?"

"Oh…that's right. Bug Randy. He should know what I look like" Riley said

"If he doesn't I'll smack him for you" Steph laughed

"Please do…hell smack him for the hell of it" riley responded

"Will do. Talk to you later" Steph said

"Later Stephie" Riley responded and hung up the phone. She rolled out of bed and suddenly her home phone rang.

"Oh for…" Riley said and hopped back into bed pulling the covers over her. She clicked the talk button on the phone

"Hello?"

"What did I tell you about missing school young lady?"

"I overslept!"

"I'll bet you did!"

"Uh…I did" Riley protested

"Riley!" Ms. Jameson said

"Hi Ms.Jameson"

"Where's the boy?"

"Randy?" Riley asked having to think about it for a second

"Yes"

"At his house"

"Where is that?"

"St.Louis"

"Are you lying to me?" The teacher asked

"I don't think so"

"Oh…ok…I'll get someone to drop off your books for you ok?"

"Yea that would be great. Thanks."Riley said thankfully

Riley hung up the phone, but stayed in bed a little while longer just in case someone called her again. 10 minutes later, and still nothing. She looked at the clock…11 am. Damn she slept late. Riley got up and began to clean her house. Hell, Stephanie McMahon was practically a princess, this place needed to be cleaned. Around 3 pm her doorbell rang. Throwing her paper towel in the garbage she ran to the door and opened it.

"You know, you really should check and see who's at the door first" Ms.De said

"Hi, Ms. De"

"Hey sweetie."

"How did you get here? Your car is in the shop" Riley pointed out, leaning against the door.

"Ahhhh, that's where the fact that I take care of the new teachers come into play. They do my bidding for me. Wave at Mr. Santiago, Riley" Ms. De laughed

"HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE?!" Riley shrieked

"Well, now he does" Ms. De said

Riley waved at her teacher and said to Ms. De "See I would have invited you in, but hes sitting in the car, and he can't come in, cause then he would get fired…"

"No worries. Orton here?" Ms.De asked

"Why does everyone think that he's here?!"

"Because…this is the 2nd time you've missed school since you two got together."

"Good point" Riley said and took her books from Ms.De "Thanks" she told her teacher

"Bye Riley, be good"

"Aren't I always?" Riley said laughing

"NO!" Ms.De said and left

_The Next Day_

"Now let me see ya 1...2...Step" Riley and Jackie sang along with the radio in Ms.De's office

"Would you two quit singing that?" Mr. Santiago said to his two students

"I love when you 1…2...step!" They continued, being joined in by Madison and Chrystal

"Never, ever tell students what annoys you. They'll keep doing it" Ms. De told him

"Just like you do with that damn tie!" Riley said, referring to his tie that kept getting twisted

"Hey, leave my tie alone"

"Fine look like a clown" Riley said answering her phone as it rang

"You know, I'm gonna take that phone away from her, I cant even insult her anymore" the male teacher said to Ms. De

"I know, she's always on it" Ms.De responded, looking at her laughing student

"Riley get off your god forsaken phone!" Mr. Santiago said frustrated that he couldn't even insult her anymore

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked on the other line

"Mr. Santiago" Riley said ignoring her teacher

"Hmmm, sounds cute" Steph laughed

"You'll see" Riley replied giggling

"Yeap. Tomorrow right?"

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Ri" Steph answered

"For the love of God Riley, why is that damn phone always glued to your ear?" Ms. Jameson asked

"I dunno"

"It's the whole boyfriend thing. Since she doesn't see him, she's on the phone with him all the time, cause she knows he's probably cheating on her" Missy said

"Shove it Marissa" Riley said, rolling her eyes

"Don't start you two, I don't have the patience" Mr. Santiago said

"Mr. Santiago, if you don't have the patience why are you so involved in it?" Riley asked him, hands on her hips

"Be nice Riley" Ms.De said

"Fine…and I was talking to my friend Stephanie" She told Ms. Jameson

"Oh" Ms. Jameson responded

"Whose Stephanie?" Madison asked

"Oh, Randy's boss…"

"You're friends with your man's boss? That's the shit" Jackie said

"Oh that Stephanie?" Madison asked

"Yea"

"Holy…"

"I KNOW!" Riley said laughing

"How did that happen?" Madison continued. By now the two girls were completely ignoring everyone else in the room

"Randy gave her my number, and she called, and we started talking, and we actually have a lot of stuff in common. She is so sweet though, and funny. And God damnit, do we think alike" Riley said laughing

"Sounds like someone's been replaced" Jackie said glancing at Missy

"Marissa, you like you're gonna shoot someone" Ms. De said glancing at her student

"She's just pissed, cause Riley didn't die when she decided that Riley shouldn't be her friend anymore" Jackie said

"Shut the fuck up" Marissa told Jackie

"Back off" Jackie said smiling. "You know it's the truth. You thought she was gonna beg for your forgiveness, instead she's got a new friend, who from the sounds of it, is much better then you will ever be"

"Ouch" Mr. Santiago said glancing at Ms. Jameson as Marissa stormed out of the room

"Jeez, any harsher Jackie?" Ms. Jameson asked her

"She's just mad cause she knows it the truth, Riley's surviving, and that chick is falling on her face" Jackie said

"I can't wait to see what happens when they meet" Ms.De said

"Oh I need to be here" Mr. Santiago laughed

"Hell yea" Jackie said looking at Riley who was laughing with Madison. "Hell fucking yea"


	11. Stand by me

"_Won't somebody stand by me  
Stand by me just one time  
Won't somebody stand by me  
Stand by me just one time"_

_-Somebody Stand by me, Faith Hill_

"Ohhh work it sexy!" Crystal said as Riley walked into Ms.De's office in her dressy clothes.

"Dressed to impress, Riley?" Ms.De asked

"Yeap" Riley said and took off her coat. On Fridays, seniors were allowed to dress up, not where their uniform which was a gift from God, because the students hated those damn skirts. Anyway, Riley usually wore pants, and a nice blouse with her leather low heeled boots, but today she wore a semi short black skirt, one that she wouldn't get detention for, and a red long sleeved top that was suppose to go off the shoulder, but Riley wore on her shoulder so she wouldn't get in trouble. For once her hair was down and curly, and she wore high heeled shoes, ones she usually busted her ass in, and wore for parties when she knew she would eventually take them off to dance.

"Whats going on?"Jackie asked

"Nothing, just wanted to dress up" Riley laughed

"Vote for Pedro!" Madison said walking into the office

"VOTE FOR PEDRO!" Everyone in the office said in unison, causing Mr. Santiago to stop at the door and sigh.

"Why did I take this job?" he asked the ceiling

"Because your mama kicked you out of her house" Riley answered causing everyone to laugh

The head nun aka the principal walked into the office. "Good morning everyone" she said, not noticing Mr. Santiago jump in to the closet.

"Good morning sister" Everyone said back, as the girls tried to discretely take off any hoop or dangling earrings, and adjust their clothes.

"Riley. They called and said they would be here around eight period. I know you get out after 7th…"

"It's fine Sister, I'm usually in here anyway" Riley responded

"That's fine then." She replied and left the room, causing everyone to release the breath they had been holding, and Mr. Santiago to come out of hiding from the closet.

"Were you hiding in the closet?" Ms. Jameson asked him, laughing at him

"Yes" he said fixing his tie

"Why?"

"Because…I was in a room with all these girls." He said and grinned

The bell rang, and everyone quickly proceeded to leave the room. Mr. Santiago leaned against Ms. De's desk, and Ms. Jameson stood beside Ms.De's chair.

"What?" The religion teacher asked

"Well?" Ms. Jameson responded

"Huh? Oh…I still don't know whats wrong with Missy, but Riley's fighting back" She said

"Orton and her are close…how close I don't know" Santiago responded

"We gotta get the scoop on this Stephanie chick" Ms. Jameson said

"That we do" Ms.De said

_Shakespeare class_

"Ok who does not have their outline and intro paragraph typed?" Mr. Santiago asked his class. Today was the day their outline, intro paragraph and thesis statements were due for their senior research papers. Either they do it and pass, or they don't graduate. Fun.

He groaned as 3 people raised their hands. "LADIES! It said on the paper typed. Typed!"

Riley laughed and placed her head on Madison's shoulder as she watched the man run around the auditorium. They were there to finish up the last of the soliloquies, and god damnit the man was a drama qu…well king.

"He's so dramatic, isn't he?" Jackie turning in her seat so she could see them

"What man isn't?" Riley responded

"I heard that…Now see…" he continued

Riley looked at Chrystal. "Was he talking to me?"

"Ignore him" She replied rolling her eyes at the teacher. Riley picked her head off Madison's shoulder and poked her.

"What?" Madison asked her

"Vote for Pedro" Riley responded and adjusted her skirt

"Duh" Madison laughed

"Ok ladies, your rough draft is due February 4th…TYPED" He said

"TPYED" he stressed, practically kneeling on the floor.

"Is he on the floor?" Melissa, one of the girls in the class asked.

"Yes" Riley, Madison, Jackie and Chrystal responded looking at him

"Ohhh… kinky" the girl responded causing Riley to choke on her water

"Ms. Smith are you ok?" He asked looking concerned

"Fine" Riley coughed and managed a smile, waving her hand in the air. "Just fine"

"Ok" he said and continued with his ranting

"I think he's sick" Jackie said

"Seriously" Chrystal responded

"He's being nice" Madison said

"Well, this is what we're going to do. Type that thing up during lunch, don't even eat, just go type it, and get it to me" The teacher said

"Wtf….STOP BEING NICE! YOUR'E SCARING US!" Riley screamed

"Will Riley Smith please come to the office?" Someone over the intercom suddenly said

"NO!" Riley, Madison, Jackie screamed

"What did you do?" Mr. Santiago asked

"I dunno" Riley said getting up and leaving, not bothering to take her books, knowing she would be back before the bell rang.

She ran up to the office, and stepped in front of the desk

"Ah yes, Riley, whats the name of the girl whose coming today?" The secretary asked

"Oh, Stephanie McMahon"

"Ok that's all" Riley left the office rolling her eyes.

"What did you do?" Her teacher asked her as she re-entered the auditorium

"They just wanted to ask something" She responded and sat down

8th period

"You alright Riley?" Madison asked

"Yea I'm fine, just jumpy" She responded smiling at her friend

"Aw, you scared?" Missy said

"Why are you here?" Riley asked her

"Cause I can be"

"But no one here really likes you"

"Please sweetheart, at least my boyfriend likes me, unlike yours"

"What is your fascination with Randy?" Riley asked her. "Why can't you just stay obsessed with your own boyfriend? Leave mine alone"

Missy stood up and got in Riley's face. "Maybe if you…." Missy began

"I suggest you sit the fuck down little girl" Stephanie said from the doorway

"Who the hell are you?" Missy said spinning on her heel

"Your worse nightmare" Stephanie responded walking towards them, her heels clicking on the floor. Riley gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek

"Have any problems finding the place?" Riley asked her

"Not at all. Nice outfit" Steph said laughing as she looked at Riley's outfit, which was almost identical to hers, except her shirt was blue.

"Thanks. Love that blue on you" Riley responded

"Got to represent my show girl" Steph said to her

"Of course" Riley laughed

"What the hell is this?" Missy asked

"Oh this? This is my good friend Stephanie. Stephanie, this is…Missy" Riley said, not really having a title for the girl

"This is Missy?" Stephanie asked, a shocked look on her face. "Riley, come on! You can take her down in 2 seconds flat!" She continued causing most people in the room to laugh.

"You know…" Missy began, but Stephanie cut her off

"Shut it. I can ruin your life. Try and mess with me, hell mess with Riley again and I swear I will" Stephanie said.

Riley laughed, and grabbed Stephanie and pulled her out of the office. Once they were in the hallway, Riley grabbed Stephanie into a hug.

"You so rock" Riley said

"I so know!" Steph laughed

"Your entrance…"

"Perfect timing." Stephanie continued the sentence, both of them laughing. Riley looked down the hallway and smiled at Mr. Santiago who was walking towards the main office. He smiled and nodded his head at her.

"That's Mr. Santiago" Riley said to Stephanie

"I was right." She said. "He is cute" She continued

"He's also my teacher!" Riley laughed

"So what are we doing?" Stephanie asked her

"Uh, well today, we're getting dinner and watching some movies, unless you have other ideas, tomo, we're taking the train, don't look at me like that, we're taking the train to the city, and hitting Broadway, and this fun restaurant called Mars 2112. Then we'll walk around the city, and Sunday is up to you" Riley said

"Sounds great to me. But can I meet that teacher?" Steph said distracted as Mr. Santiago walked towards them.

"Like I have a choice!" Riley laughed and smiled as her teacher walked towards them.

"Are you sure I can't…" Stephanie trailed off

"Positive!" Riley said


	12. Need me

"_I want you to need me, need me  
Like I need you"_

_-I want you to need me, Celine Dion _

A/N: Sorry it took so long, mid-terms, and English papers, and all that fun stuff. Read and review!

"Ms. Smith what have I told you about hanging out in the halls?" Mr. Santiago said, coming to a stop in front of his student and her friend

"Meh. I pay tuition"

"You pay tuition?"

"My daddy does"

"So he can stand around in the halls." He said to her

"Whatever. Mr. Santiago, this is my friend Stephanie, Stephie, Mr. Santiago, the idiot who is trying to kill me" Riley said

"Hey" Steph said and smiled at him

"Nice to meet you" he responded and grabbed Riley's elbow yanking her into Ms. De's office. Riley reached out and grabbed Steph pulling her with her.

"Ms. De, I found her loitering in the halls again" The male teacher said

"So?" Ms.De asked raising an eyebrow

"That will lead to her loitering on street corners, and she'll die. On second thought…" He said, and pushed her out the door.

"Hey now!" Steph said, being pushed out the door also

"Oh sorry." The teacher said and let her back in the room

"Actually, we just need to get her stuff" Stephanie laughed, and pulled her friend back into the room

"Jesus Christ, would ya'll make up your mind!" Riley said, frustrated from being yanked around

"Sorry Ri" Steph apologized and looked at Mr. Santiago

"What?" He asked

"Apologize!" Steph said

"Me? To her?"

"Yes! Do it!" Steph said and hit him upside the head

"Oh crap, there's another Riley! Fine, fine I'm sorry!" the teacher said holding his head, making Stephanie laugh

"It's cool" Riley said giggling

"So why are you here?" Ms. De asked Stephanie

"Because Randy came up with an idea that involves Ri and I came down to talk to her about it" Stephanie answered, leaning against the door

"Stephie, where's John at?"

"Oh he should be here soon" Stephanie said, her eyes lighting up

"Are my ears burning?" John asked stopping at the door, he quickly leaned over and kissed Stephanie on the cheek

"Hitting on the boss Jonathan?" Stephanie asked him, as he walked over and kissed Riley's cheek.

"Hell I would too" Mr. Santiago said

"Ewwwww" the students in the room said, imagining the teacher kissing the nun.

"I meant…"

"Sure you did" Riley cut him off

"Madison?" John asked

"Yea?" She answered

"Randy sent these for you" He said and handed her a pair of gloves.

"GLOVES!" Madison squealed and hugged him

"Ok, get off my best friend!" Riley said

"Who are you talking to?" Jackie laughed

"Oh…OK BOTH OF YOU GET OFF EACH OTHER!" Riley said laughing

John laughed, and patted Riley on her head then stood next to Stephanie

"So whats this big idea?" Ms. Jameson said

"Basically, Riley is going to be a storyline writer." Stephanie said, not wanting to be that blunt about the whole thing

"Awesome!" Madison said

"Yea" Stephanie said

"Shouldn't you at least see some of her writing first?" Missy asked

"I don't need to" Stephanie said, looking at the girl annoyed.

"Why not?" Missy asked

"Oh for the love of…" Stephanie began and launched into a tirade that meant absolutely nothing. Riley stopped listening after a while and looked around the room. Ms. De going through papers on her desk. Jackie and Madison playing with the radio. Crystal and Chrystal dancing to the radio. Jenny on the phone. Missy looking annoyed. Stephanie ranting. John and Mr. Santiago talking. Ms. Jameso….WAIT JOHN WAS TALKING TO MR.SANTIAGO. Riley launched herself off the couch and slid over to where John was standing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at her teacher.

"Wrong guy, Bella" John said, sliding an arm around her waist anyway

"Who cares?" Riley responded

"Got scared didn't you Ms.Smith" her teacher said

"Damn straight. You aren't allowed to talk to anyone important to me, who doesn't go to this school." Riley said raising her eyebrow at Mr. Santiago

"Then you shouldn't bring them to our school" he said

"Well they came!" Riley protested

"That was weak Riley" her teacher said

"Quit calling me Riley!" She said

"Didn't you try to bribe me with cookies so that I would call you Riley, Riley?" Mr. Santiago recalled

"Well, that was then and this was now" She replied

"Is she still talking?" John said, looking at Stephanie

"They're gonna be great friends" Mr. Santiago said

"Why's that?" John asked

"Because neither of them shut up!" Ms. Jameson grinned

"Ok. You know what?" Riley said looking at her math teacher. "I don't love you anymore Ms.Jameson!"

"Awww Riley!" the teacher responded

"Oh don't pretend Ms. Jameson! Ain't no one in this school love Riley!" Mr. Santiago said, his face serious.

"AMEN!" Missy exclaimed

"And even fewer people love you!" Riley responded and then looked at her teacher, upset, because well, HE WAS HER TEACHER! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STICK UP FOR HER! "And you!" She started looking at him. John straightened up and grabbed Riley's jacket and bag. Stephanie slid her coat on and started for the door. "You are supposed to be an English teacher! How about you speak proper English?" she said to him, her anger evident. Riley inhaled, and the English teacher took a step back and glanced at Ms.De, a plea for help on his face. This was his student. His violent student yes, but his student. He didn't want her mad at him. He would kind of miss it if she stopped talking to him.

"Riley…" Ms. De started

"No. No, not going to happen." Riley said, not taking her eyes off of him. "What…who…the hell do you think…" She continued only to be cut off by Stephanie.

"Right, I wanna go shopping!" Stephanie said, and grabbed Riley and John and pulled them out of the room.

John tossed Riley her coat, and exchanged a glance with Stephanie. Riley was pissed beyond belief and he was kind of scared to talk to her. Him, the United States Champ, a wrestler, over 6 feet tall, was scared of a 5'2, 18 year old teenager. Wait. Correction. Female teenager. That kind of made him feel better. 'Just remember that', he said to himself. 'She's a teenager.'

"Riley" he began, after Stephanie gave him a look. "Riley" He started again. "Are you ok?"

"No" Riley responded, opening John's car door, and sitting in the backseat.

"Why are you upset?" He said sliding into the drivers seat

"Because"

"Why?"

"because"

"Right" John said to himself. "Never having a daughter" He looked at Stephanie in the seat next to him.

"Riley, where's the closest mall?"

"In New Jersey" Riley responded

"Wait! You say three words to her, and one word to me!" John said honestly hurt

"I'm a girl" Stephanie explained. "Right now, Riley is mad at the whole male race. And you didn't correct the idiot in there"

"Oh." John said and started for New Jersey.

_In Ms. De's office_

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Santiago said, looking at both of his female coworkers

"That was a girl pissed off" Ms. Jameson said

"But what did I do?" He asked, genuinely upset

"You united with Missy against her" Madison said, knowing how much that would hurt Riley.

See the thing was, the way Madison figured, Riley had to share her teachers with Missy, for the most part, EXCEPT, for Mr. Santiago. Missy had Ms. Harris as her teacher. So none of the teachers they had in common would take sides. Well, maybe the would, but it would be in their minds. Ms. Harris was obviously on Missy's side, basically cause Missy was Ms. Harris' mini-me. Looks and everything. Riley thought that Mr. Santiago would be on her side, which hell, he should be in Madison's opinion.

"But I was kidding!" Mr. Santiago said

"Hey!" Missy said from her corner where she was standing

"Riley didn't see it that way" Ms. De said

"So what do I do?"

"I don't think you can do anything. You are her teacher first and foremost." Ms. Jameson said, knowing that Riley was also pissed at her.

"She's going to act different in class and stuff?" He asked, thinking how…weird his class was going to be, if Riley stopped her antics.

"Probably. I'd be surprised if she didn't." Madison said, gathering her stuff and proceeded to leave the room, the rest of the girls quickly following, including Missy.

"You really are bothered by this, aren't you?" Ms. De said

"Well yes." He responded

"I know what you mean. Those girls, because it is an all girls school, we are close to them, and for the most part, we as teachers don't take sides when there is war. I mean, especially when we teach both of them. Ms. Harris did take Marissa's side. So Riley probably assumed you were on her side" Ms. De said

"I am on her side…I think…if I knew what the fuck was going on….damned teenage drama. How did I get involved in this again?" Mr. Santiago said looking lost.

"You cared. And don't look at me like that, you care about them." Ms. Jameson said

"Hey, she's mad at you too!" He replied trying to get someone to share in the blame with him, just like kids often do.

"I know." Both young teachers looked at Ms. De

"Samantha" She said looking at the female teacher "You can fix this .Call her." Ms. De then shifted her gaze to the male teacher. "Antonio. You can't fix this. You are a male teacher; therefore you do not call your female teachers. You have to deal with this until I can explain to her what happened." Mr. Santiago slouched in his chair and sighed, as he watched Ms. Jameson get out her phone. She searched for Riley's number, which she had due to Riley being one of her clubs. She pressed send on her phone.

Riley sat in John's car laughing at something Stephanie said. She glanced down at her phone as it began to ring. She quickly pressed the silence button when her math teacher's picture came up

"Who was it?" Stephanie asked

"Ms. Jameson" Riley responded and changed the subject

"Well?" Mr. Santiago asked

"She didn't answer" Ms. Jameson said concerned.

"Drama with her teachers, Drama with her best friend. Man Randy better step up this weekend." Ms. De said worry evident on her face


	13. Forever changed

"_The world is black and hearts are cold _

_and there's no hope that's what we're told_

_and we cant go back it wont be the same_

_forever changed by the things we've seen"_

_- The world is black, Good Charlotte _

"Riley!" Riley stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called. She turned slightly, and smiled slightly as she saw Madison walking towards her.

"Hiya Maddie" She said giving her friend a kiss on the cheek

"Heya Riley" Madison responded

"So whats up?" Riley asked as the two girls continued their journey to the school

"Nothing much. How was your weekend?" Madison asked

"Sooo much fun." Riley said, her eyes lighting up.

"What did you guys do?" the other girl asked

"After we left the school, John drove us to Jersey, to the mall. Stephie and me tried on all these clothes, and John bought some of them for us"

"By some, how much do you mean?" Madison asked

"The majority." The girls laughed. "Anyway, we saw Bombay Dreams on Broadway on Saturday, and Randy surprised me and came down."

"I can see from your hickey"

"Hush. Then we all chilled that night and figured out what we were going to do regarding Rand's idea. Yesterday we went to the park with my cousins." Riley summed up as they started up the pathway to the school

"Oh man that sounds like fun"

"It was, next time its you, me, Stephie and Jackie. We'll terrorize the place!" Riley laughed. They came to a stop in the lobby of the school.

"I'm going to Ms.De's office." Madison said, silently asking a question

"I'm just gonna go to my locker. See ya later Maddie" Riley said and walked away from one of her few friends.

Madison walked down the hall to Ms. De's office.

"You are late!" Jackie said

"I was talking to Riley"

Mr. Santiago stopped eating. Ms. De and Ms. Jameson stopped midconversation.

"Is she ok?" Ms. De asked

"Where is she?" Ms. Jameson asked

"Is she still mad?" Mr. Santiago asked

"She's fine, at her locker, and since she isn't here, yes I think so" She responded to her teachers.

Jackie then asked Madison something, and they left the room, as did the other girls.

"Ok…now what?" Mr. Santiago asked

"You aren't eating" Ms. De said, noticing that his food had remained the way it was since Madison had entered the room

"Oh…I don't want to"

"Ok this is serious, Riley isn't talking to us, and Mr. Santiago isn't eating" Ms. Jameson said

"Can someone get me Randy's phone number?" Ms. De asked

"Why?" Mr. Santiago asked, throwing away his breakfast

"Maybe if I talk to him…." She began

"She'll get more upset and never ever speak to us" Ms. Jameson cut in

"Or we can figure out how to fix this" Mr. Santiago said

"Can we get the phone number?" Ms. De asked rising from her chair

"She's working open house for me today" Mr. Santiago said

"Open house is today?" Ms. Jameson asked

"Yes. For the accepted middle-schoolers" Ms. De said "So you think you can get it?" She asked Mr. .Santiago

"No. But Madison can" He responded

"Don't call her Madison, you'll scare her"

"I know, that's the beauty of it"

"Alright get the number" Ms. De said and they left the room

_Shakespeare class_

Riley walked into the class room, knowing someone was behind her, not really caring who it was.

"Ms. Smith" Mr. Santiago said from behind her

Ok maybe she should have cared a little more

"Yes?" She asked, turning towards him, her eyes showing no emotion

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Fine" She said and took her seat

Ok, so she was talking to him, she was just being cold, and probably mean.

"Don't forget you are working open house for me this afternoon"

"I'm not the one who usually forgets things." Riley responded not looking up from her book.

Her teacher opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Jackie running into the room.

"RILEY YOU ARE HERE!" She squealed and threw her books on the floor and hugged Riley

"Ow my ears" Mr. Santiago said

"Hush" Madison said coming up behind him

"She didn't talk to me" He said looking at his other student

"Did you really expect her to?" Madison asked looking at him weird.

"Well" Mr. Santiago began

"You must be high." Madison said to him, walking by him

Mr. Santiago looked at the girls, who he counted on to make this his favorite class. Crap this was gonna be….depressing. He sighed and began his class.

Nothing.

No comments

Bell rings.

End of class.

Nothing.

Mr. Santiago left the class room and walked into Ms.De's.

"You look like hell just ran over you Antonio" The teacher said to him

"They didn't say anything through class. Nothing. Not one thing."

"My class either" She said

"Fuck" Both teachers said, feeling hopeless

_After school, open house, in the cafeteria_

"Maddie, I need a favor"

"Dude, first first names, now nicknames, you are so gonna get your ass fired" Madison said

"I'm starting to think that would be a good idea. Can you get me Randy's number"

"Uh…Santiago? I doubt that you are gonna get Riley to talk to you by trying to steal her boyfriend."

"I'm not gay!" He responded

"But if you were, none of the girls here would be trying to get with you"

"Yea it was either me be gay, get a girl"

"And neither was possible?" Madison asked

"No. God said no. So then I was thinking I should date Bianca, the other English teacher here, but we decided not to"

"That woulda caused her drama actually"

"Yea. I guess. So get me the phone number?"

"I'll try, but if she finds out you got it from me, it's your ass"

"I have a nice ass!" He protested

"What was that Mr. Santiago?" Mr. Michaels asked him

"Uhhh…" Mr. Santiago said, panicking

"Mr. Michaels, whats the cost of bipeadalism?" Riley asked sliding up next to him, seriously confused about the subject

"Oh well" The Anthropology teacher began and they walked off

"Did she just save me?" The Shakespeare teacher asked confused

"Yes. But she was actually confused about that topic"

"Oh. Damn."

"I'll get the number" Madison said and walked off

_sometime later_

"Hey Riley, can I use your phone?"

"Yea sure, yours being a bitch again?" Riley asked

"Watch your language" Mr. Santiago said from behind them

Riley wordlessly passed Madison her phone. Madison took the phone and called her dad to tell him to pick her up at 6. Then she went through the phone book and got Randy's number. If Riley ever found out about this, she was dead.

Madison quickly walked back to the table and gave Mr. Santiago the number as she passed him.

He left the room, and handed it to Ms. De

"We'll call him tomorrow at lunch" She said and turned away from him


	14. Complete

Disc: Don't own 'em!

"_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be"_

_-Flying without wings, Ruben Studdard _

_the next day, around 1 pm_

"Hello?" Randy answered his phone

"Hi, this is Ms.De, Riley's religion teacher?" Ms. De said into the phone, which she had on speaker

"Is Riley ok?" Randy asked, worried

"She's fine. Well, I wouldn't know, because…"

"She's not talking to you" Randy completed the sentence

"Well, yes"

"You have me on speaker?" Randy a

* * *

sked, sitting down and stretching his legs out in front of him

"Yes, I do"

"Hi Santiago. Jameson" Riley's boyfriend said, trying to figure out how he could tell his girlfriend's teachers off, without getting her in trouble

"Hey" The two other teachers said

"Look, Riley…She feels betrayed. Marissa practically stabbed her in the back. Ms. Jameson and Ms. De can't take sides, but Mr. Santiago, you practically did, even if you didn't mean to."

"We figured that out" Ms. Jameson said

"Look, we miss having her around; my class is boring as….I don't know what, without her being a smart ass." Mr. Santiago said

"What do you want me to do?" Randy asked bluntly

"Help us fix this" Ms. De said

"I can't do that. Riley is her own person, who does and thinks what she wants. When and if she wants to talk to you she will. I am not going to force her to do anything. I'm sure you don't want me forcing her to do anything."

"No we don't" The Shakespeare teacher said, getting pissed at the thought of anyone forcing anyone of his 'kids' to do something they didn't want to.

"Look. My advice is to leave it. Maybe try to explain it to her. Riley's looking for a place where she can be happy and safe. A place where she feels complete. She thought she had it with ya'll and know she feels she doesn't. Seriously, just leave it and let her think." Randy said

"And if that doesn't work?" Ms. De asked

"Fuck off." Randy said

"Excuse me?" Ms. Jameson said

"I'm sick of people tearing Riley down. I can not wait until she graduates and gets the hell away from people who hurt her. It makes me sick to my stomach, and I want to kill every single person who has made her cry. And that includes you guys. So suck it up and deal with it, because you aren't going to get help from Stephanie, Jonathan or myself." Randy said, and hung up his phone and let his head fall back against the chair. 'Mother…I'm so gonna get my ass kicked' he said to himself

_Ms. De's office_

"Great now what?" Ms. Jameson asked, running her hands through her hair

"We made her cry?" Mr. Santiago asked

"I like Randy" Ms. De said

"Why?" Ms. Jameson asked

"At least we know, he doesn't wanna hurt her"

"True"

"We made her cry?" The male teacher repeated

"Are you ok?" Ms. De asked him

"We made her cry." He got up and left the room. Walking down the hallway he quickly spotted Riley walking towards him

He stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry I made you cry" he said

"Don't be nice to me in the hallways, you'll get fired." Riley said automatically, thinking of what he had said

"You're still looking out for my job?" He asked

"Yeah. I guess." She responded, looking down the hallway at Ms. De and Ms. Jameson

"I'm sorry"

"Quit apologizing, it doesn't suit you"

"So go back to be being mean to me in class."

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"I'm sick of trusting people" Riley said and walked away from him

"So apology not accepted?" The teacher asked himself.

Madison and Jackie were walking down the hallway, and stopped when they saw their normally self-centered, cocky, teacher looking lost.

"You ok Santiago?" Madison asked

"Your friend is scaring me" He replied

"Jackie? She does that to a lot of people" Madison replied causing him to smile

"Actually Riley. She's scaring most of the faculty"

"I think she needs a vacation"

"Me too" Said Jackie

"Or her boyfriend" the teacher said

"Poor guy is never going to get to go home is he?" Madison asked

"Huh?"

"He lives in St. Louis. I think hes gonna have to relocate to the Bronx." Jackie said laughing

"Whatever" the teacher said and walked away

"See, now that's more like it" Madison said, happy that he was back to his old self

_later_

Riley sat in the auditorium waiting for play rehearsals to begin. She answered her phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella" Randy said

"Hey baby"

"So I got an interesting phone call earlier?"

"From?" Riley asked, shifting in her seat.

"Your teachers"

"What the fuck?" Riley said

"Yea…Look they are concerned about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to fuck off"

"I love you" Riley said laughing as she looked over at Ms.De

"Same here. We have a show in New York next week"

"I'm there"

"Thought so"

"What are you doing?"

"Just relaxing. And you?"

"Waiting for play rehearsals to start"

"Ah yes. Lovely. How do you feel about Stacy Keibler?" Randy asked

"Well wasn't that a quick change of topic?"

"Sorry babe" Randy laughed

"She's cool I guess, I never met her." Riley responded

"I have to do a story line with her…"

"Oh…storyline…as long as…"

"Don't even think about it" Randy said

"Too late" Riley said giggling

"Fine don't say it."

"Aright… I gotta go, I'll talk to you later aight?"

"Alright. Bye Bella"

"Bye"

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Santiago asked

"Yes. And he told me of an interesting conversation you had with him" Riley said propping her head up with her hand.

"Actually, Ms. De did the talking"

"Look, I'm a chick, I over react. But dude…"

"Yea I know, I…"

"I know, I know, you're sorry"

"Yea"

"You need a girlfriend" Riley stated

"What?"

"I should hook you up with someone"

"Hows Stephanie?" Her teacher asked quickly

"Someone who isn't in love with John." Riley said, recalling how Stephanie and John had acted all weekend when they thought the other wasn't looking. That had been quite entertaining for herself and Randy.

"Damn. They're dating?"

"Not yet, I'm working on it."

"You are a weird one."

"Thanks"

"Still mad at everyone else?"

"Kinda"

"Did I mention you were weird?"

"Yes, but it's the truth, so you can keep saying it" Riley laughed as her phone rang again, just as Ms. De called her. She quickly glanced at the caller id, and tossed the phone at him.

"Here, answer that for me" She said and ran off to find out what Ms.De wanted, leaving Mr. Santiago to have a conversation with….Shane McMahon?


	15. One step closer

"Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break"

-One step closer, Linkin Park

"I need you to run to my office and get my guitar, then photocopy this for me, and then get me some water" Ms. De said to Riley

"Fine" Riley said, under normal circumstances Riley would have been happy to do all of this, she had after all signed up to be Director's assistant for the play, but these weren't normal circumstances

"Don't catch an attitude with me Riley Jessica" Ms. De said

"Don't call me Jessica, Ms. DeLeon" Riley said, using Ms.De's full name for the first time since freshmen year

Riley glanced at Mr. Santiago as she left the auditorium. He looked confused as hell…

"Hello?" The teacher asked wearily, answering Riley's phone

"Hi, is Riley there?"

"She just ran off, she'll be back in a few, can I take a message?" he asked, not really wanting to mess with a guy who had more money then he would probably ever make in his life.

"Tell her Shane called, and all things are a go. She needs to call me back as soon as possible" Shane said wondering who the hell was on Riley's phone

"Alright, I'll tell her"

"Hey man?" Shane said quickly

"Yeah?" The Shakespeare teacher responded

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Riley's Shakespeare teacher"

"Teacher's answer student's phones?"

"Sometimes…" the teacher trailed off

"Right, my daughter is never going to that school. Bye"

"Bye" Mr. Santiago said laughing

Riley walked back into the auditorium with Jackie, both of them laughing. Riley handed Ms. De her guitar and placed the bottle of water on the table. She turned to Mr. Santiago with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked

"All things are a go, and call him back" He said, handing her the phone

"Score!" Riley said laughing

"Score?"

"I gots me a job"

"Ok, its I have a job" Mr. Santiago said laughing at her

"You are my English teacher, whatever I do wrong grammatically or English wise, is your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ok you win"

"Duh" Riley said

"RILEY!" Ms. De screamed

"WHAT?" Riley screamed back, pissed

"Get over here"

"No"

"Riley!" Ms. De said, and Riley walked over to her gritting her teeth, one song lyric playing over and over in her mind…'One step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break'. Riley repeated this as she continued her steps towards the teacher.

_The Next Week_

Riley walked into her school on Monday, and sighed. Walking up to her locker and grabbed her books, threw her jacket into the locker and sat in her homeroom quietly. She wasn't by any means in the best of moods. The only thing that was keeping her from killing someone was that she was seeing Randy tonight, and she had her meeting with Shane.

The script she had written out was simple. Instead of a guy turning on his friend/ clique, it was going to be a girl. And over what? A guy. All we needed were said girls, and said guys. The thing was this story line would use some of the wrestlers that had not had storylines in a while.

Riley jumped and laughed at herself along with Jenny when she realized it was only the Principal coming on the PA to make her usual morning announcements.

"Ladies, don't forget tonight is Parent-Teacher night…."

Riley tuned out the principal for a second, thinking. Her parents came in Freshmen and Sophomore year, and that was the end of that. She heard her name and began to listen again

"Riley Smith, Please see Mr. Santiago"

"WHY!" Riley asked the PA, making her homeroom laugh.

"Also, Riley, please see Ms. Peri"

"Huh?" Riley said this time. She loved Ms. Peri. Ms. Peri was head of the language department, and a former teacher of Riley's. Riley had taken to calling the teacher Mama, just cause she fit the name to Riley.

After announcements, Riley stood up. "Let's see….Santiago…Mama…Santiago…Mama."

"Go see Santiago" Madison said. "Then bitch to Mama"

Riley laughed and left the room

She knocked on her teacher's door, and poked her head inside, ignoring the Sophomores.

"Hey you. What?" She asked him

"Morning. We need to have a Classics Meeting this afternoon, is that ok with you?"

"Uh, no…I'm not your president number one, number two, I'm going to RAW tonight"

"You're going WHERE!" Ms. Harris, Mr. Santiago's homeroom leader asked

"Wrestling show" Mr. Santiago responded, his dislike for the woman evident. "Ms. Smith, tomorrow ok then?"

"Yea" Riley said, and left, running down the stairs to Ms. Peri's room

"MAMA!" She said running into the room, laughing when the sophomores jumped

"Hey baby." Ms. Peri said hugging her. "Outside" The teacher pointed and walked with Riley into the hallway

"Yes?" Riley asked

"What's your opinion of Santiago?"

"Well isn't that a loaded question?" Riley half asked/half said fixing her skirt

"Well…"

"He's a good teacher, really smart, and has a lot of good ideas. His kid's will pass any test you throw at them. We just don't respect him ½ as much as you, because well…he dosent demand it"

"Ok. You just saved him"

"WHAT!" Riley said bewildered

"We were asking students and faculty what they think….I thought you would give me an honest opinion."

"Oh…ok" Riley said and hugged Ms. Peri and then walked off.

After school Riley sat in the lobby waiting for Jackie, as they were going to go get food with Madison from the dinner. Madison looked at Riley, as Riley's phone went off with a ringer she rarely heard. Simple Plans' Perfect

"Hello?" Riley answered her phone

"Riley?"

"Hello mother" Riley said into the phone, rolling her eyes

"Good news! We're in town, and coming to parent teacher meetings!"

"Mom I have plans!" Riley said quickly, panicking

"Cancel them! Oh and your boyfriend? Tell him we want to meet him. ASAP. Like tonight, as I am assuming your plans were with him. Bye!" Her mother quickly hung up

"Oh shit…" Riley said turning to Madison

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I literally left the computer and came back 5 minutes after posting the chapter and had a review asking for more. I was like "whoa" and had to im my friend asking if everyone meant they wanted it that very second! Well, I'm going on retreat this weekend so I doubt I'll have a chap up then, but the following week I have off, so expect a lot then….maybe one tomo…we'll see. Reviews please!

Devilontherun


	16. Between who you are and who you could be

"_Welcome to the fall out  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here, the tension is here  
**Between who you are, and who you could be**  
**Between how it is, and how it should be.**  
Yeah  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor"_

-I dare you to move, Switchfoot.

A/N: Taker's real name is Mark, but I'm pretty sure ya'll knew that! RR

Randy laughed and scooped up the little girl. She squealed as Randy tossed her in the air.

"Be careful" The Undertaker, warned Randy, watching the young man toss his daughter in the air

Randy caught the little girl, gave her a tight hug and passed her back to Mark.

"Thanks for baby-sitting" Mark said hugging his daughter

"Not a problem. Lily's one of the coolest kids I know." Randy said, lightly pulling on the child's hair

"I'm cool!" Lily said, causing Mark and Randy to laugh.

"How come you had time?" Mark asked, knowing that Randy was usually busy with one thing or another

"Vince let me take a break, because my girlfriend lives in New York"

"So when do I meet her?" Mark asked, as they walked down the hallway of Madison Square Garden

"When she gets here" Randy said making faces at Lily

"What?" Mark said puzzled

"Oh, she won't be here until around 6 I'm guessing" Randy said, looking at the man in front of him

"So why do you have the afternoon off?" Mark asked, bewildered

"No idea. I tried to tell Vince but…" Randy trailed off, handing Lily his cellphone to play with. She had been trying to get the thing all afternoon.

"Smart ass" Mark said, knowing very well the boy hadn't tried to get out of an afternoon off.

Randy looked away from Lily and grinned at Mark. "What would you have done?"

"The same thing as you…except not baby sit" Mark laughed at him

"Hey, it's your kid. I was doing you a favor!" Randy said, looking at the top dog from the other brand. "What are you doing here anyway?" Randy asked Mark

"I was actually considering switching brands…but with Lily…"

"I'll watch her. I love the kid…and having you here, means I get extra training from one of the big dogs" Randy said

"What makes you so sure I'll help you?" Mark said, amused by the young man in front of him. Most guys his age, were out looking for girls, or trouble, or both.

"Daddy! Be nice to Randy!" The three year old said, looking at her dad, eyes wide.

"That's what" Randy said, taking the child from Mark.

"Looks like I've been sold." Mark said as Randy's phone began to ring

"Randy, can I answer your phone?" Lily asked

"Sure Lil" Randy said, and helped her flip the phone open

"Hello?" Lily asked

"Hey, is Randy there?" Riley asked, not quite sure who was on the other end of the phone

"Who this?" Lily asked

"Riley…Who are you?"

"Lily! Randy played with me all afternoon! And he bought me popsicles! And he said you were pretty and you would play with me later!" The three year old, who recognized Riley's name,said, causing Randy and Mark to laugh.

Riley laughed on the other end of the phone, a sense of calm coming over her, for the first time since she spoke to her mom. "Sure sweetie. Do you mind if I talk to Randy now?"

"Ok, but only for a little, ok?"

"Ok sweetie" Riley said

"Hey" Randy said taking the phone from Lily

"Hey, made a new friend?"

"Yes dear and she's absolutely beautiful!" Randy said tickling the little girl

"Should I be jealous?" Riley asked laughing again

"She's also three"

"Ahhhh. Whose kid?"

"Mark's"

"And I'll just act like I know who that is" Riley laughed

Randy laughed also and shifted Lily to his other side, refusing to give her back to Mark as they continued towards catering. "So what's up babe?"

"Slight change of plans"

"You aren't coming?" Randy said, his voice dropping

"No, I'm coming, I'll move hell if I need to, which I think I might actually have to do" Riley said

"What did your parents do?" Randy asked, knowing it concerned them

"Parent-Teacher night."

"What the…"

"My thoughts exactly…and they want to meet you"

"What the…"

"My thoughts exactly."

Randy sighed. "What are the chances of you getting here by 6?"

"Slim to none"

"Just leave. Please?" Randy asked, his voice sad. Lily kissed him on the cheek, and he hugged her tighter.

"Randy…they are my parents…"

"Can you…."

"I'll try to make it…" Riley said, feeling horrible

"Do you have a plan?" Randy asked giving up almost all hope

"I'm thinking I could be out of school by 8, at MSG, train permitting by 8:45, assuming I catch the express D, actually I could take the 4 too, now that I think about it, and then meet up with you, and you could just come back with me and meet them, and I could run away after that." Riley said

Randy stayed silent for a second trying to comprehend everything Riley had just told him. "Ok the train thing, you lost me, but as long as you come here, I'm fine. And I think you said I'm meeting your parent…that's….ok I guess." Randy said

"I'm a Bronx girl; I talk fast, and memorize train schedules" Riley said laughing

"Never doubted it baby" Randy said, following Mark into catering

"Good. Talk to you later. Bye" Riley said

"Bye baby…just be here ok?" Randy said, looking around the cafeteria

"I swear I will" Riley said hanging up. She lifted her had as she heard a familiar voice, once again questioning her well-being.

"I'm fine Santiago." She said, not bothering to look at him. He sat in the chair, that was behind the desk that sat in the lobby. Glancing at Madison, he shifted so he was looking directly out the glass doors in front of him.

"You two need to learn something, and I have a feeling that if I don't tell you, you're going to end up learning it the hard way." He said

"Don't do this now. You're going to get in trouble" Madison said glancing both ways down the hallway

"I'm always going to get in trouble. The other teachers are allowed to give a damn about their students, why can't I?" He asked her.

_It was a simple injustice of the world_, Madison thought to herself. _In most cases, it's the girl that's being told no. In this case, it's the male. He's a young male teacher in an all girls high school, and that's the problem. No one wants to trust him, or give him the benefit of the doubt. And all he's trying to do is watch out for us, just like any other teacher would do…_

Mr. Santiago looked at Madison, as if waiting for her permission to continue. Riley had yet to look at him.

"Go" Madison said, taking a seat next to Riley

"Things aren't always going to go your way. If you make plans guaranteed something's going to come up." He paused as Riley chuckled.

"Work around it. Fight it. You two, are strong. I don't know what happened in the past, nor do I care to know. You two are here as friends now, and Riley, obviously something's going on that you feel you don't wanna share. Work around it. Fight it." He said, his gaze once again locked on the two glass doors ahead of him.

"You shouldn't be telling me this now" Riley said, still feeling lost

"Except for the fact that despite me being male, I know exactly whats going through your head right now" Her teacher said. '_And my heart'_ Riley added silently

_Flashback_

_Riley was laying down, practically on top of Randy as they both looked at the TV. _

"_I don't know how you got me to watch this" Randy said, looking at Shane West_

"_Hush." Riley said. They were watching her favorite movie, one of them at least, A Walk to Remember. _

"_It's such a chick flick" Randy groaned_

"_I'm a chick" Riley said, adjusting herself, so her head was on his chest. Randy finally quieted down, and let his hands get tangled in her hair. Sometime later Riley felt a slight tug on her hair. _

"_Hmm?" She said looking at her boyfriend_

"_I dare you to move" Randy said, looking at her_

_Riley smiled and stretched her body and kissed him_

_End Flashback_

"What do I do?" Riley asked, not really expecting an answer.

All her life, all Riley had done was live for her parents, work for her parents, do whatever it was that they wanted. Riley wanted to be with Randy. She needed to be with him, and the one thing she wanted, was being held back from her, because of her parents.

Madison paused, and then sighed. "Oh what the hell, whatever it is your doing, I'm coming with you" She said, not really thinking she had a choice

Riley paused, thinking for a second, and for some reason heard Randy's voice. "_I dare you to move"_ Riley blinked, her decision made

"Mr. Santiago?" Riley asked

"What?" He asked, not breaking his gaze with his friend, the glass door

"I'm going…Cover for me?" She asked him

"No. I'll just pretend like I don't know where you are. Because I won't" He said, his meaning clear. _Don't tell me a damn thing._

"My parents are coming tonight. Just…they'll figure out where I am." Riley said, rising and grabbing her coat

"If it's worth it, go" He said to his student, finally breaking his gaze with the door, and looking at her.

"I told him…"

"I know what you told him. It's whatyou're telling yourself that's scaring me" Madison said

"How is it scaring you?" Riley asked one of the few friends she had left

"Because you're going against your parents. And I've known you all four years Riley. You don't…If he…" Madison trailed off, worried.

"He won't" Mr. Santiago said

"What?" Riley asked

"Well, he might…" he began, and the stopped when he saw the look in Riley's eyes. "Fine, fine, if he does I'll hurt him, hows that?" He laughed

"Perfect." Riley said, hugging him before he could protest. "And thank you" She said, putting on her coat and leaving before he could say anything.

The teacher looked at Madison. "She touched me"

Madison laughed, and hugged him and ran out the door after Riley.

"Ok now they both touched me. Great. If I wasn't dead before…" He said, thinking that his job was as good as gone.

"What happened?" Jackie said coming down the stairs and looking at him.

"Good. You stay here, and when Riley's parents get here, warn me" Mr. Santiago said

"Okkkkk…by the way…."

"What?"

"They're here!" Jackie said laughing, as the young teacher groaned, not knowing what he had just gotten himself into.


	17. It's too late, ready or not at all

_"I've been waiting for a long time  
For this moment to come  
I'm destined  
For anything...at all  
Downtown lights will be shining  
On me like a diamond  
Ring out under the midnight hour  
No one can touch me now  
And I can't turn my back  
It's too late ready or not at all"_

Waiting, Green Day

Mr. Santiago groaned to himself, as he watched the couple walk into the school. He smiled at them, noting that Riley looked like her father.

"Hello. Who are you?" Riley's mother asked

"Mr. Santiago, Latin and English teacher. And you?" He responded politely holding out his hand to Mrs. Smith

"Riley's mother." She responded looking at him with distaste.

"Hi. Riley's told me a lot about you" Riley's dad, said shaking his hand

"Well? How's she doing in your class? And where is she?" Riley's mom asked

"She's a wonderful girl. She helps me out a lot in class, and gets all A's. Even on the midterm which she complained about." The teacher said, causing Jackie to laugh. Their midterm had been all short answer questions, had to be answered in full sentences. There was over 50 questions, and Riley had bitched for days about it, as did the whole class, just Riley had been more blunt about it. He as a...what was it, oh yes "Mother fucking son of a bitch who had no mother fucking life" as she had put it.

"See, she hasn't been slacking off" Mr. Smith said to his wife

"Where is she?" Riley's mom asked, narrowing her eyes at the teacher.

Mr. Santiago sat there, silent, considering what to say. "She isn't here" he answered finally, avoiding Jackie's gaze.

"Where is she?" Riley's mother asked again, louder this time, causing people to look. Mr. Santiago looked at Ms. De, Ms. Jameson, and other teachers.

"She left. To the city" He answered, and watched as Riley's parents stormed out of the school

"What in the…"Jackie began, ready to lay into the teacher

"It's my job!" He protested

"Your job is to educate us, and look out for us. Rating Riley out to her parents, isn't looking out for her!"

"They are her parents." He said looking at Ms.De who nodded in agreement

"And Riley needed Randy." Jackie defended her

"Riley hasn't seen her parents in months"

"By whose choice?" Jackie asked, nodding her head when the teachers remained silent.

"She could have waited." Ms. Jameson said

"Would you have?"

Ms. Jameson opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"Look…" Mr. Santiago began…

"No." Jackie said, not wanting to hear anymore. "Riley was going to stay. I don't know what happened, all I know is that she left, and she's in a world of trouble right now."

_At the arena_

"Whats up with the look man?" John asked Randy as he watched his friend hang up his phone yet again, this time with an elated look on his face

"Riley's coming!" Randy said

"Wasn't she always?" John asked

"I dunno, something with her parents coming home came up or something…" Randy trailed off at the look on John's face.

"Her parents are home?"

"Yes"

"And she's coming here instead of being with them!" John half screamed

"Well, yes" Randy said, puzzled

"WHAT THE FUCK" John screamed and pulled Randy out of the room.

"Ok, this has got to stop, right fucking now" John said, beginning to pace

"What?" Randy asked, confused

"This whole, plan thing, it has to stop" John said, concern written all over his face

"What the fuck are you on?" Randy asked his friend

"She's ditching her parents! Riley has never, ever done that. Oh for the love of God, Riley's always been the girl that does what her parents want. What they think is best for her. And all of a sudden she's ignoring them for YOU!"

"Whats wrong with me?" Randy asked, slightly insulted.

"Nothing…Everything…this whole plan shit is wrong man!" John continued ranting

"Cena!" Randy said, trying to stop him

"No. Look, I fucked up. She hurt me. Why I'm trying to get revenge on an 18 year old, I don't know." John continued

"Cena…"

"Look Orton, I appreciate the help and everything, but I think its best if we stop this now. I have her back, and that's all I wanted." John said

"No John" Randy began

"When she gets here, just send her to me please" John said and walked away, feeling hopeless.

Randy wordlessly stared at John's back as he walked away. He could still remember when John first came to him with this whole idea.

_Flashback_

"_I have it!" John ran into _

_Randy's lockeroom, and slammed the door causing Randy to jump_

"_What in God's name are you on?" Randy asked his best friend_

"_Remember Riley?" _

"_Hot Riley?" _

"_Yes…ew man" John said_

"_Well she was…is…is she?" Randy asked_

"_I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to her since before I started training" John responded_

"_And that was how long ago?" Randy raised his eyebrow_

"_Over five years. Man she put my whole family through hell and just vanished" _

"_I'm sure she didn't vanish." Randy said_

"_We did everything for her. Treated her like one of our own. And she just fucking ups and leaves like she owes us nothing." John said looking at his friend_

"_John…" _

"_No man. I want you to date her" John said, causing Randy to choke on his water_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Date her." John reiterated, rolling his eyes_

"_Ok right, and how am I supposed to find her?" Randy asked, still thinking John had lost his mind_

"_I have her phone number" John replied, holding up a piece of paper triumphantly._

"_Argh" Randy said, holding his head in his hands_

"_Amen. So you'll do it?" John asked_

"_Yes I'll do it. You've bailed me out way too many times for me not to." Randy said reluctantly. _

_End Flashback_

Randy silently walked into his locker room and sat down on the hard bench. Resting his head in his hands he allowed himself to think about everything he hadn't allowed himself to think of before…

The fact that Riley didn't deserve this.

That perhaps she had her own reasons for leaving John and his family without a word.

That she had been through a lot shit these past few months.

That everyone was abandoning her. Friends. Teachers.

That perhaps he shouldn't have helped John.

That there was more to his relationship with her then just lies.

That he was falling for her, and he had just fucked up. Big Time.


	18. Dreams aren't what they use to be

A/N: Alrighty guys. Last chapter.It's a bit wordy, but it was necessary.Perhaps I'll do a sequel. I have a feeling my friend is gonna stab me if I don't do one. Thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully I get more for this chap. Lots of Love: Devilontherun

Disc: Don't own 'em.

"_Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things sat by so carelessly  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it"_

_-Smile like you mean it, The Killers. _

Riley walked into Madison Square Garden and grinned at Madison. The excitment in the air was electrifying. They walked past security and after asking for directions walked towards Randy's locker room. Seeing him in the hall Riley slid up behind him and hugged him from behind causing him to stop his conversation with HBK himself. Randy turned around and hugged Riley to him, knowing what was coming, not wanting to let go. After a quick kiss on her forehead he turned her towards Shawn and introduced them.

"Ri, this is Shawn. Shawn, my girlfriend Riley" Randy said, smiling at how Riley's face lit up. Looking behind him, he saw Madison. Reaching over he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and this is Madison" he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Riley said, as did Madison, and the two girls exchanged looks. Shawn said goodbye to them, and Randy walked with the two girls down the hall, towards catering, his arm around Riley's waist. Madison's phone rang, and they stopped walking while she took the call. Randy pulled his girlfriend to him, leaned down and kissed her. There was a neediness in Randy's kiss, almost as though something was wrong. He held her as if she was going to vanish into thin air. Riley linked her arms around his neck, not knowing what was wrong, and why he was acting like this, just knowing that he needed to know that she was there. Randy pulled Riley as close to him as she could get. His hands gripped her waist with such pressure he was sure it was going to leave a mark. He knew very well that she wasn't going to stay once she heard about the plan. He knew she was going to be hurt. He just hoped that he would be able to function as aman, a person, a humanwhen she was gone.

John stopped suddenly in the hallway seeing the two. He knew then that he had made a huge mistake. The pain he and his family had endured thanks to Riley leaving them in shambles was nothing compared to what Riley was about to face. She loved Randy, and she loved him. And she was about to lose that. Or rather, they were about to lose her.

Madison ended her call with Jackie and turned to the couple to tell Riley that her parents knew where she was. Pausing as she looked at the couple, she groaned.

"Not this again" She said, slightly smiling.Glancing up she saw John.

"Hey John" Madison said smiling at him

"Hey." He said, and tapped Randy on the shoulder. "Let her breathe please"

"Hey John! I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Riley said, hugging him tight.

"Hey Riley" John said, holding her close to him, looking at Randy over her head. Randy rubbed his hand over his face and looked at Madison.

"I think John wants to talk to Riley. Lets go eat something" He said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Madison looked at Riley. Then John, and then Randy. Something was wrong. Dead wrong.

"No, **I **need to talk to Riley" Madison said, causing Riley to look at her.

"Who died?" Riley asked looking at her friend

"You're about to"

"Oh…" Riley said, figuring out what she meant. "He ratted me out?" Riley asked, referring to her teacher, shutting her eyes when Madison nodded.

"I should have known…" Riley said

"Look Ri, sorry but I'm in deep shit as well apparently. My parents are pissed at me for leaving with you" Madison said regreatfully.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Maddie"

"It's fine, they need to let go already. Call me later ok?" Madison hugged her friend and left, with a quick goodbye.

She didn't want to leave. She could tell just by looking at the guys that they were about to kill Riley. But she had her own ass to save.

Randy sighed. This was the end, he knew it. He looked at John, shook his head and kissed Riley on cheek.

"I'll see you later, ok baby?" Randy said, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't. He stood helpless as he watched her walk away with John

Riley followed John into his locker room, and sat when he gestured towards the bench.

"Ok, what?" Riley asked, leaning back. She adjusted her skirt so that it fell properly.

"I'm sorry. You have to know that. I'm sorry" John began. Riley sat up straight.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked warily, pressing silence on her phone as it rang.

"Tell me you hate me" John said. If he heard that she hated him, then maybe he could do this. Maybe it would be easier.

"What? John, no" Riley said, completely confused

"Tell me you hate me! If you love me, if any part of you feels any love for me, please tell me you hate me!" John pleaded with her. Just looking at her made him recall memories. Her trying to catch him when she was five, her learning to play baseball, the look on her face when he left for college, the pain he felt, when he learned she had left.

"John, you aren't making any sense!" Riley protested

"Please Riley!"

"John, I can't tell you I hate you!"

"God Riley!" John said frustrated, knowing fully well he didn't deserve her trying to make this easier on him

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you acting like a maniac?" She questioned him

"I fucked you over" John said, looking her in the eyes. He watched her eyes change from being loving and concerned to confused and worried.

"What?" Riley asked, standing up now.

"It was all a plan. Everything. I came back into your life, with the intent of screwing you over, with the intent of hurting you. It was all a plan" He said, giving up all hope of keeping her, once he saw the pain in her eyes, written all over her face

"Jonathan…" Riley said, barley audible

"I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me, and my family. I wanted to tear you to pieces." John continued, knowing he had to

"Randy" Riley whispered, covering her mouth

"Was in on it. He owed me some favors. God Bella, but he…" John shut his mouth abruptly as Riley started screaming

"Don't fucking call me that Jonathan! Don't you even dare! God, I'm such a fucking idiot. You didn't give a damn then; you don't give a damn now!" Riley screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You get your wish Jonathan! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

Randy kneeled on the floor outside the locker room, hearing everything. He rocked back and forth silently, not looking up as people walked past. A pair of high-heeled feet stopped in front of him.

"Randy?" Stephanie asked. He silently shook his head, and Stephanie just stood there listening. Her mouth dropped open as she heard Riley screaming. She jumped back from the door as it opened, and she covered her mouth when she saw how her friend looked. Riley's hair was a mess. Her makeup was running,her eyes red.

Riley paused, looking at Stephanie. Shaking her head, she went to move out of the doorway, to move towards the exit.

"Riley" Randy said, his voice husky

"Why?" Riley asked him, stopping and turning half-way. She ignored the fact that she was in a hallway with the legends of the WWE. Years ago, months ago, days ago, hell even minutes ago, she would have been the happiest person in the world to be in a hallway with The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, and HHH. Now, nothing could make her happy.

"I'm sorry" Randy said, standing up and reaching his hand out towards her. Riley looked at his hand, then at him.

"Sorry isn't going to work Randy." Riley said turning on her heel and continuing on the path towards the exit.

"Riley, please" Randy begged, following her towards the exit. He needed her to know how he felt, for her to know how much he needed her.

"No" Riley said, speeding up her pace. She flinched as she felt Randy grasp her arm. She pulled her arm from his grasp quickly. Turning on her heel, once again she stopped. She saw John standing right behind Randy, Stephanie almost in tears.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again" She said. "Don't touch me, don't call me, and don't try to find me. Just let me live my life. Leave me alone. You made your mark on my life. All two of you. Or three. Whatever it is. You left your mark. You scarred me. Now just leave me alone" Riley said and left the arena.

Randy closed his eyes tight, and took off running when he heard the door click shut. John sighed and fell to the floor at that same moment.

As for Riley? She took off running, as fast as she could. And when she couldn't run anymore, she stopped. Dreams aren't what they use to be. Dreams of love and happiness no longer existed. Everything changes and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. There, kneeling down on a street in Manhattan, Riley knew that she was truly alone.


End file.
